Six Bodies in the Pasture
by SplishySplash
Summary: When six bodies are found, Booth and Brennan work hard to solve it, and it involves a little undercover work. BB
1. Scene in the Rain

**Title: Six Bodies in the Pasture**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot. I did borrow part of 'Boy in the Bush'. Thank's to FOX for it. I hope you like it...Oh there are some "JAG" moments in the future... those aren't mine either...**

**A/N Sorry for my fans of Giant Leaps, I am at a road block... SOS If you have any ideas, let me know? **

**Chapter One: The Scene in the Rain **

". . . .Is there any questions?" asked Dr. Temperance, she was giving a lecture as a favor for Dr. Goodman, on the connection between the Jeffersonian Institute and the Federal Bureau of Investigation.

A young woman stood up. "How much money have you made from your books?" She asked in a confident voice.

"I actually don't know, I have an accountant who takes care of that." She said, but was cut off by another eager question.

"Did you have your agent before or after you wrote your books?" Asked a young man, he was implying something but she didn't catch onto.

She was about to respond when Dr. Goodman took the microphone from the doctor. "Dr. Brennan is a forensic anthropologist and a part time author, but we aren't here for a book signing." He said, authority in his voice.

She was about to comment when she saw the person, she had been waiting for. "I have a question." said the man with a smile on his face. "I have a reason to believe that Special Agent Andy Lister is based off of me. . ."

"What are you doing here, Booth?" She asked, covering the microphone. She had a smile on her face, and to compliment that, her cheeks flushed a deep red color.

"We have a case, come on." He said motioning her to follow, and without another word, she left the auditorium full of teenagers with her partner.

They were greeted by the cool evening air, with threatening clouds gathering in the west. As they neared the parking lot, Booth stopped causing Brennan to run into him. "Your publisher didn't give you a new car this time, right?" He asked slowly, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

Brennan laughed. "Nope, this won't be a deja vu moment." She said with a smile. "Because I would have to ask if I can drive, and you will say no."

"Like always." He said, his charm smile in full swing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at the scene, meeting her colleague at the gate of a huge pasture. Upon getting out of the vehicle, she took in her surroundings. Flashing lights from sirens along the fence line, random agents walking around, all waiting for the doctor.

"Zack, what are we looking for?" She asked, taking her bag from the back seat of the SUV, making her way to the young doctor, with Booth in tow.

"They don't know yet, the remains haven't been found yet." Said Zack as they walked through the gate, and Brennan shut it behind the three. "This pasture is huge, its going to take forever to find it."

"What kind of pasture is this?" She asked her partner.

"Horses." He responded.

"Zack, lets split up to cover more ground. Call me if you find anything." She said, heading in the direction opposite of Zack.

"Wait Bones, where are you going?" asked Booth, trotting to catch up with her.

"If I find the horses, I can find the body. Horses are curious creatures by nature and they want to know what it is. Figuratively speaking, of course." She said

"What?" asked Booth, as she shot her a look of confusion.

"Its one of those 'something is different and you can't tell what it is' kind of things." She elaborated, continuing to walk when she stopped suddenly, this time causing Booth to run into her.

"Bones!" He said, placing his hands on her waist, to keep himself from falling. Looking at his shoes, of course he had to have stepped into the muck. "Gross."

"Sh!" She whispered, not bothered by the position of his hands.

In the distance a horse whinnied that had caught her attention. She neared the herd of twenty horses, forty-two pairs of eyes fell on her. "Hold this." She shoved her bag at the pair of eyes who owned just two legs. "Watch out." She also warned, running at the horses and waving her arms to scare off the horses. The eighty pairs of legs took off, running right at Booth.

Booth's eyes grew wide as the horses ran towards him and out of nowhere, Temperance Brennan jumped in front of the herd, sending them in another direction. "Now that they are out of my way, you might want to warn your FBI buddies that they are on their way."She said taking the bag from him and walked into a small grove of trees.

Not long, a stunned Booth followed her in to the grove, when something caught Brennan's eye. The rain began to fall lightly. "Great, mud is all we need now."

"Oh stop complaining." Said Brennan, putting on a pair of latex gloves, crouching down and began brushing leaves out of her way.

"You would be complaining too if you were wearing a twelve hundred dollar suit and ninety dollar shoes too, Bones." He was taking in his surroundings, pulling out his flashlight.

"Booth, come take a look at this." She said, her voice sounding stressed. Moving the leaves and other debris revealed a skeleton.

He walked over to her, taking in her find. "That's a pretty small skeleton." He said.

"Female, between three and six months." She said, turning to look up at her partner.

"Oh God." Booth said, picking up his walkie talkie. "We found the body. Head west to a bunch of trees." Be put the walking back into his belt, his attention returning to the woman at his side. His flashlight adding to the dimming light. "Can you tell the cause of death?"

"Not yet, its getting to dark to be certain." She responded as the mass of FBI agents along with Zack joined the pair in the grove. She stood to full height to give instructions to the young doctor. "Zack, take pictures of the area. See if you can find anything else." The young man nodded and did as he was asked.

"Dr. Brennan." Said a voice from behind belonging to an agent. "You might want to look at this."

She walked over to the older agent, the smell of decay stood out from the smell of horse manure and the wet earth. Quickly she fell to her knees, removing the rotting leaves and again she found the remains of another infant. "Booth." She called.

He was talking to Deputy Director Cullen who had arrived not long after they did. He walked over to her placing his hand on her shoulder. "Another one?"

She turned to look at him again. "Yes infant, I can't tell gender yet. It was stepped on by the horses." She reported. The rain fell harder, and the wind had started to pick up causing Brennan, who only had her long sleeved shirt on, to shiver.

The shiver didn't go unnoticed by the agent, he took off his FBI-issued windbreaker and placed in on her shoulders. She gave him a smile and murmured her thanks before she returned to the second set of remains, her hair fanning from her shoulder into her face, which she brushed back annoyed.

Booth watched with a smile, she had forgotten to put her hair up before she put her gloves on, and without words he grabbed her left wrist, which had her hair tie, and pulled it off her wrist, careful not to touch her gloves. He skillfully braided her long hair and fastened the hair tie to the end. "There, now its out of your way." He said, surprising the doctor.

"How did you learn that? Surely Parker's hair has never been this long." She asked, he work momentarily forgotten, as she watched her partner give his explanation.

"A little trick I learned in the army." He said with a grin.

"How to braid?" She asked with a raised brow, she was truly surprised.

"I even know how to French braid, but I didn't think we'd have the time for that." He responded as Zack called her name.

"Doctor Brennan. There are two more over here." He said, breaking their moment, bringing their brains back to the case.

"Two?" She asked, walking towards Zack's voice. The sun had completely set in the distance and the sounds of the FBI's crime scene investigators scrambling to get light in the area, the falling rain didn't help.

Sure enough, two full skeletons sat underneath a tree, side by side, resting some twenty feet from the first body. "What the hell is this." Came Booths angry voice.

"I don't know." Came her soft reply. "Both under the age of two, and the one on the left is the oldest of all the four." Pointing to the left one. "Zack, work getting the fragments of the second body ready for transport." She said walking back to the first infant.

Booth walked over to the sheriff. "Can you tell me who found the first body?" he asked, pulling out his small note pad.

"Her name is Sarah MacKenzie, she runs the pasture for the summer, horses are run on a lease." He said, his accent thick.

"Leases?"

"This is a Girl Scout camp, Agent Booth." Said Cullen, joining the group. The rain started fall harder and the lightning became more and more frequent.

"Oh." said Booth as a stray lightning bolt struck a tree above the bodies. The three men turned, only to see Temperance Brennan diving towards Zack Addy, pushing him out of the way of the falling tree.

"Bones!" Booth whispered, as he started to run in the direction of his best friend.


	2. Night at the General

**Title: Six Bodies in the Pasture**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all of it is from the creators of Bones and even Bellisario, I've borrowed some of the ideas I've taken from...Thanks to those who create Bones. In all my stories, the heroine is always LEFT handed. . .just a warning.**

**Chapter Two: Night at the General**

"_Bones!" Booth whispered running towards his best friend. He was followed by the deputy director of the FBI and the sheriff._

The pair landed on the ground with a thud and an inaudible crack. "Zack! Are you alright?" Brennan asked breathing hard, the adrenalin running fast through her veins.

Zack ran his hands down his face, to his arms and legs, checking for any lacerations, abrasions or contusions. "I think so, you saved me!" He cried. "Are you alright?"

She pulled herself off of the young doctor, softly hissing as she placed the pressure on her left wrist, and nodded in response. "Bones! Zack!" Said Booth reaching the two scientist, primarily his partner who was still sitting on the ground. "Are you alright?"

Both nodded as someone screamed in the distance, catching the attention of the FBI agent. "Booth, you've got to get out of there!" Called Cullen from a distance. "The tree caught on fire." All three looked up at the canopy of leaves and their attention ran to the tree that nearly ended Zack's life. Sure enough the tree had caught fire, quickly spreading to the next tree.

"The remains!" Cried Bones, turning around to try to recover what she could.

"No!" said Booth, grabbing her right hand and giving Zack a push away from the grove of trees as Agents worked to put out what they could. The rain had made it easier to control, but branches were falling left and right. Booth pulled his partner farther away from the scene as the thunder roared over head.

As they approached a safe distance from the grove, Booth stopped to inspect the damage done to his partner. The moonlight didn't give much, but from the feel of his left hand, her right hand was bleeding profusely. Booth took off his over shirt and applied pressure onto the bleeding hand, gaining a hiss from the woman. Zack found his flashlight turning it on, to aid in the inspection of what was wrong with his ex-advisor.

When the light scaled her form, Brennan was cradling her left arm to her chest. "Dr. Brennan, did you do something to your arm?" asked Zack, removing his jacket.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She said, she was shivering. First signs of shock, and Zack placed his jacket around her shoulders to keep her warm. "The remains won't be though."

"We got two of the bodies out, plus half the fragmented one." Said Zack, "The fifth one we found before the tree fell is the only. . . ." He was trying to calm her, but stopped when Booth glared at him.

"You found another one?" He asked, as the flashing lights from an ambulance could be seen in the night air. He was looking at Brennan's bleeding hand trying to pull out all of the splinters of wood that had made home in her hand when she landed on the ground.

"Yeah, female about four to eight months." Said Brennan, hissing in pain as Booth pulled out a large piece of wood out of the hand. "God Booth."

"Sorry, Bones. Its got to come out." He said pulling the last piece out. "All finished." He wrapped it tightly with his shirt, trying to add pressure to it.

She bit her lip, to stop from crying out as the EMT's made their way to the trio. The older male walked over to Booth. "My name is Jason Rather, is it alright if I help you, Mrs. . ." He said, he had a southern accent that matched his bulky build.

"I'm fine." She said, trying to be polite. "Its Dr. not Mrs."

Booth shook his head. "She needs stitches in this hand, and her other wrist might be broken." He said with a sigh.

"And she is showing classic signs of hypovolemic shock: tremors, irritability, and blood loss." Said Zack, in a worried voice.

The EMT looked between Booth and Brennan who began a glaring contest. "Please Bones, your arm is broken." He said softly.

"Fine, I'm not going by ambulance." She said, beckoning him to question her. She was probably the most stubborn person on the face of the planet. For a fact, as Booth knew it, she was the most stubborn person.

"Alright." Said Booth with a sigh, leading her and Zack to his car. He looked to the EMT, gave a nod of thanks. "Will you call the hospital and tell them we are on our way?"

EMT Jason Rather nodded and gave a look of pity. "You're a brave man, sir." He said in a small voice. It wasn't that he was scared of the woman, he admired his patience with her. He watched as the agent's hand move to the small of her back, before helping the independent woman into the vehicle.

It didn't take long for them to reach Washington General, and they were greeted with two doctors, some nurses and a stretcher. Attacking Brennan with a non-rebreather mask, flowing pure oxygen into her body. With all of the attention, and things placed in her face, was too much for Brennan to handle. She started to panic. With the best she could, she started to fight the doctors who simply had their hands on her upper arms and with her bloody hand, it landed in the nose of one of the nurses. She screamed Booth's name, pulling the mask off her face.

Booth shoved his way into the crowd. "Back up, let me calm her down." He said, the doctors didn't need telling twice. "Temperance. . ."He said placing his hand on her neck, begging her eyes to meet his. "Look at me, Temperance." Her eyes found their way to his. "Breath, and calm down a little."

She took a deep breath and buried her face into his chest. He sat awkwardly on the stretcher and the doctors and nurses took the two of them into the exam room. With her face in his chest, the doctors began their work.

When they got the bleeding under control and stitched up, they still had to deal with her broken arm. "Ms. Brennan, we need to get x-rays on your arm." Said the doctor, it was the first thing they had said in an hour. She nodded, her face leaving the security of Booth's chest.

"Bones, I'm going to take Zack home. I'll be back before your finished." He said firmly, worried that she would panic again.

"I'll be fine, Booth." She said, as they led her out of the room, but before she turned to the nurse she nearly broke his nose and muttered. "Sorry."

Booth returned to the hospital, some twenty minutes later. Finding that the doctors decided to keep her for the rest of the night, her left radius receiving the prognosis of an impact fracture from landing on it, whereas the right hand received eight stitches.

He opened the door softly, she laying on her back staring blankly at the ceiling. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked, shutting the door softly and walked further into the room.

"I feel like I'm floating." She responded, he raised his eyebrow. "Morphine."

He nodded and sat on her bed next to her, running his hand through her hair, her braid was taken out some time ago. "Maybe next time, I'll french braid your hair." He murmured.

She tried to chuckle. "I think you like my hair, more than I do." She yawned, she was fighting consciousness. "Damn pain medication."

Booth watched his partner losing the battle, she was desperately trying to win. "Just go to sleep Temperance. I'll be here when you wake up." He said playing with her soft hair.

"Thanks Booth." She whispered as sleep finally consumed her. He got off her bed and took the empty chair next to the bed and soon he also fell asleep.

Booth awoke the next morning with Cheerio's being thrown at him. When he looked up to the person assaulting him with cereal, Brennan was sitting up in the been with a smile playing at her lips.

"Hey." He said with a hoarse voice.

"Good morning." She said overly excited, taking a sip of the orange juice off of her tray through a straw. "Orange juice tastes so different through a straw."

Booth chuckled. "Your awfully cheerful this morning." Booth said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "And you haven't had any coffee this morning."

"It's the morphine, it drains me and then I'm on a high for awhile." She said her smile growing. "It's the release of endorphin's that. . ."

"I got it, Bones. No morphine for you." Booth said scooting his chair closer to her bed and started to pick off her feet. "Nothing better than hospital food when your sick, to make you better."

She made a face of disgust, when her cell phone began to ring from the bedside table drawer. Booth grabbed it and answered.

"Booth." He responded out of habit, gaining some cheerio's in his thrown at him from his partner.

"That's my cell phone." She whispered.

"Booth?" came the voice, belonging to Cam. "What are you doing with Dr. Brennan's phone?"

"We are Washington General, Bones couldn't reach her phone, or her hands can't work it." He said with a chuckle. She threw more of the small cereal at him. "Hey, quit it."

"My hands work perfectly well, thank you. Its my left radius that broken and a laceration on the other. The only handicap is the damn bandages." She defended.

"What happened exactly?" Asked Cam from the phone.

"We were recovering the bodies when a tree fell, she pushed Zack out of the way of the tree, cutting her right hand on a rock or something and she has an impact fracture on the left distal radius." He said as a mouthful, surprising Brennan, whose eyes grew wide. "God, I am turning into a squint."

Cam laughed. "Is that how you see us? You've been hanging out with Dr. Brennan too long Seeley."

"I know." He said, without adding that he didn't regret spending all that time with her.

"When will she be released?" asked Cam.

"Later this morning, I think. If not she's going to scream 'kidnap' out the window and walk out on her own accord."

"'_She_ is still in the room and _she_ knows that _you _are making fun of her." She said, her supply of cheerio's depleted, most of it on the floor.

Cam laughed again. "Good luck with that one Seeley, I'm going to need her help with identifying these victims..." started Cam.

Brennan dove for the phone, wrestling it from his hands the best she could in her 'condition.' "As soon as I get checked out and get a chance to change my clothes, I'll be there." She called into the receiver.

"No she won't, she needs to rest." Booth answered firmly. "Tomorrow is the earliest you can have her." and their glaring war began again.

"Am I disrupting something?" Asked the doctor from the doorway.

"Cam, I'll be there soon." She said hanging up the cell, and sticking her tongue out at the FBI agent. "Are you here to release me from this prison?"

"Yes, Ms. Brennan." Said the MD. "Though you have to take it easy, you lost a fair amount of blood."

"Only a pint and a half." she muttered, her glare moving from her partner to the doctor, only because he was siding with Booth.

"You can't get your cast wet, refrain from getting it wet as much as possible. No swimming, no dishes, and when you need to take a shower. . ." He went on. The doctor was treating her like a child, and she wasn't impressed.

Booth watched her reaction to being talked down to with slight amusement. She was about to explode, when he handed her the release papers, and when the morphine reminded her of its presence in her system, a giant grin spread to her face.

She took hold of the clipboard awkwardly in her right hand and struggled to hold the pen in her left. A chuckle escaped from Booths lips, and the glare returned to him. "Sorry, I forgot you were left handed." Said Booth taking the board, neatly signing _Temperance Brennan_ on the line.

"I'll have a nurse bring over a pair of scrubs, your clothes are awfully bloody." The doctor added. "Then we'll have you wheeled out to your car. It was good to meet you Ms. Brennan."

"Its Doctor Brennan, I was born October 11, 1976. I am thirty years old, not twelve." She snapped. "I am a world renown forensic anthropologist at the Jeffersonian Institute. I've written two top sellers one the New York Times list."

The doctor looked at her aghast, saying nothing and left the room.

Booth started to laugh. "I'm not impressed, you held great restraint Bones. You held off longer than I thought you would."

"I'm not a child, I've don't things that he wouldn't even begin to dream about." she seethed. "And I've got two legs that work just fine, I'm not riding in a wheelchair."

They successfully checked out an hour later, what had taken any normal person twenty minutes, took the pair almost four times as long. The battle for hospital policy lost as Temperance Brennan walked out of the hospital, dressed in teal scrubs, a sling with matching bandages on the other hand. She was still coming off her morphine high, a slight spring in her step.

As they neared her apartment, her phone rang again. "Brennan." she said trying to hold her phone with her left hand which proved not to be a very smart decision, she winced in pain, causing Booth to grab the phone and hold it to her ear. "What? When did they find that?. . .. Oh God, I'm on my way." Booth pulled the phone away from her ear and turned it off.

"What?" He asked, looking at her.

"They found another body. That's six, Booth." She whispered, her eyes meeting his. He sharply turned the wheel, turning in the direction of the museum.


	3. Baby on the Table

**Title: Six Bodies in the Pasture**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Bones belongs to FOX anything else probably belongs to Bellisario. We'll see. Oh I do own the victims... Here is the first of the case.**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter Three: Baby on the Table**

"_They found another body, that's six Booth." She said. He sharply turned the wheel, heading in the direction of the museum._

"_Thanks Booth." She whispered. He didn't respond, only nodded and remained silent._

They reached the museum not long after she hung up the phone, she was still dressed in teal scrubs, which had been too big for her, and her hair sat messy at her shoulders. Booth, luckily had an overnight bag in the SUV was able to change into his jeans and a black t-shirt with some random print on it.

They began their walk into the lab, greeted by the artist, whose eyes went wide seeing the sling and the bandages. "Sweetie! Are you alright?" She asked, obviously Zack told her what had happened.

"I'm fine, just an impact fracture on the my left distal radius and a laceration on the right carpel." She said, as they reached the platform. She didn't have her badge, it was in the pocket of her jeans, in Booth's SUV.

"When you say it like that, Sweetie, I'm going to worry more." Said Angela, swiping her card and walking onto the platform.

"She broke her arm near her wrist and she's got a cut on her right hand that has eight stitches in it." Said Booth translating it into English. Again his hands went to his face. "That's twice today, I am really turning into one of you squints."

No one acknowledged his comment, they all began their work. "Zack, where is the sixth body?" Asked Brennan, who walked over to the young man, looking over the set of remains in front of him.

"Its this one right here." He said. "Female between a year to twenty months, the oldest of them all." She leaned closer to inspect the small body, this one had to have been the most recent, the point of decay wasn't near as far as the others.

"Has Cam looked at this? Maybe she can get some DNA from it, and we can run it in the database for a close match, looking for a parent." Said Brennan. "I'll work on the second body, putting the skull back together."

She grabbed her supply of glue and turned to place a glove on her hand. After two unsuccessful attempts, Booth wandered over and helped her place it on the right hand. "Alright, this is going to take a lot longer than I think its going to be." She said, setting out the pieces of the skull onto the table.

"That's what I'm here for. I'll help you put it together." He said, taking a seat next to her.

She looked at him with a smile. "Thanks, but you will have to put gloves on." She said her eyes shining, like a child at Christmas.

He had groaned slightly, in the time they had been partners, he had made it without putting on any latex gloves, and today would be the first time. But he did as he was asked and the pair set out to put the skull together.

Three hours later Booth and Brennan had the skull nearly completed, when Angela came back from lunch, bringing the working pair something to eat, she stopped in front of the table only to see Brennan give a frustrated sigh . "This wouldn't take nearly as long if you'd let me take this bandage off." She snapped at her partner.

"No Bones, you will get an infection and make it worse than it is." He reasoned softly, he had the partial skull in his gloved hand. They worked it out where he would hold the skull and she would carefully place the piece onto it. The process took longer, due to the fact that she was using her right hand awkwardly as her left arm dangled at her side helplessly.

To save an argument from forming, Angela stepped in. "I've come baring gifts." She said setting the food next to them.

They each said their thanks and Booth gently set the skull down and took off his gloves, and took off her glove. "Angela, you're a godsend." Said Booth, taking a bite of the burger.

"Well, I figured you would work through lunch, knowing how Brennan can be." Said Angela with a smile.

Brennan said nothing, sitting quietly eating the salad she was provided. The artist and the agent both watched in silent amusement as she glared at a particular part of spinach, bringing the fork to her mouth and it fell off before she took a bite.

Angela laughed, but disguised it as a cough. It didn't go unnoticed by the doctor, she glared at her. "Don't you have something better to do than watch me eat?" She snapped, turning on the stool so her back faced both of her friends.

"Well, Zack placed some tissue markers on three of the victims." She started, but left it hanging.

"Then go do that, I bet its more entertaining that watching me." Said Brennan, setting the salad aside, she was being mean for no reason."But thanks again for the salad."

"No problem." Said Angela, decided that she would go pick on Hodgins, it was at least safer.

Cam came back some time later, she was in her 'own' lab working on the tissue of the final body. "Doctor Brennan, good to see you are up and about." She said, that sly smile playing at her lips. The doctor sat alone at the table.

"Sorry, I was held against my will." Brennan responded, holding the completed skull accompanied by tissue markers.

"Is Booth still here?" She asked, looking for the tall FBI agent.

"No, he ran back to his office to see what they have there." Answered Brennan, quite happy with her work. She had finished the skull on her own because Cullen had called an hour previous to summon Booth back to the J. Edgar Hoover building. "Do you have anything?"

"I got some DNA off of number six and sent it off." Cam shrugged. "Have you found anything?"

"Nothing really, I just finished putting this skull back together." She said as the rest of the team filled the platform. "I haven't even found a cause of death yet."

"I have, on victims one, three, four and five." Said Zack, who stood next to Angela. Angela was sitting on a stool. Hodgins was leaning against a table, his arms crossed. Eight pairs of eyes fell on their newest member. "Their hyoid bone appeared to be snapped."

"Some sick bastard strangled four innocent babies, maybe six?" Asked Hodgins, his eyebrow raised. "I've been looking at the particulates and I haven't seen any fibers on the neck."

"Maybe they smothered them with a pillow." Offered Cam, looking at the tables, each with its own set of remains.

"No, because if they would have smother them the hyoid would be crushed not snapped in half. I'm thinking its more of Shaken Baby Syndrome." Said Brennan, eyes wide in disbelief.

"What?" Asked Cam, looking at the anthropologist as if she grew a second head.

"Angela can you draw up a scenario on the Angelator, if I can give you certain variables?" Asked Brennan. "Its probably too early, but I just want to prove if it could have been Shaken Baby Syndrom." The artist nodded as they made their way to her office.

Brennan filled in the variables as the others stood around the machine, soon the image on an infant appeared on the screen. "Shaken Baby Syndrome is when the someone shakes the baby so hard it rattles its brain, causing mental, physical and emotional retardation, or even death . . ." She started. "Because when we are born, the head is out of proportion with the rest of the body, when they are shaken their head is thrown back and forth causing a whiplash snapping the hyoid." The baby mimicked the action showing exactly as she told it and with detail of the attack, they could almost hear the crack.

"Oh God." Whispered Zack, growing pale. He wasn't the only one, Angela closed her eyes and Hodgins shifted uncomfortably. Even Cam flinched.

Booth walked in the office, unaware of discomfort in the room. When his eyes met Brennan's, he too was drawn into the mood of the room. "Bones, did you find anything?" He asked with a half smile, trying to change the mood of the room.

"I think we found a cause of death, on at least four of the six infants." She said, completing the other half of the smile. Booth looked at her expectantly. "Shaken Baby Syndrome." And she began to explain the theory again.

Booths hand went to his eyes, he was tired and this case was turning out to be the case from Hell. It made him speechless.

One by one, the team left the office with Booth following Brennan to her office. "Did you get anything?" She asked almost hopefully as she sat at her desk.

"Just a list of missing persons, all from the tri-state area under the age of two." He said, setting the pile onto her desk and sat on her couch. "I can narrow it down, if you know how long the victims have been in the ground."

"That's all Hodgins, he's working on that." She said closing her eyes. "The most recent was about three weeks ago, he can narrow it."

"Three weeks ago?" Asked Booth, sitting up straighter on the couch, he stood up and started to type at her computer. "That last one is Amalie Jacobs, born March tenth of last year. She went missing March sixteenth of this year." Booth pulled a picture off the internet. Showing a picture of a bright eyed little girl, full of life and giggling.

She pulled herself out of the chair, hissing softly as she put pressure on her right hand. "Almost forgot about that." She said, Booth shot her a questioning look. "We need to tell Cam, and then we should tell the family that we found their daughter."

He nodded as he lead her out of the office, his hand on the small of her back as they walked into Cam's office. Cam sat at her computer typing fast as music played softly in the back ground. She didn't notice the pair standing in front of her, at first. Brennan cleared her throat.

"Dr. Brennan, you startled me." Cam said, looking at her disposition. The usually, strait posture and firm look wasn't there, Brennan wasn't standing up strait, more leaning into her partner and she looked upset. "Did you find something?"

"The last victim is Amalie Jacobs." She said, her voice still strong and confident.

"The girl they sent the Amber Alert about, was it three weeks ago?" Asked Cam, standing up."And they haven't found her yet, no leads or anything?"

"Yes." Answered Booth with a nod, they followed the pathologist to her lab that held the skeleton. The small body sat patiently on the table as Cam put on a pair of gloves.

"The rate of decomposition, age, race matches how long she has been missing." Said Brennan, pointed to the neck. "They hyoid looks to be broken, we should get a full set of x-rays and have Angela put a face to it, Zack can do the tissue markers."

"Are you sure this is Amalie?" Asked Cam, despite their rough start-she highly respected her opinion, she was never wrong, always waited to hear the facts before forming an opinion on any matter.

Before she could answer, Hodgins walked into the room holding a report in his hand. "I ran the levels on number six, she had a high trace of fluoride, typical to the D.C. area. I also extracted ethyl alcohol, acetone and some sort of resin on the remains. I have yet to narrow the sort of resin." He said with a raised brow.

Brennan thought over the ingredients. "See if you can narrow that down, and maybe we can narrow something." She shrugged, Hodgins nodded and left to continue his work.

"We are going to talk to the parents, tell them that we found their daughter." Said Booth, his hand never left his partners back, as they walked out of the lab.

The drive to four-thirty-two Samson Street was dreaded by both Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan. The entire ride in the car was spent in silence.

Booth stopped the car in of the house and took a deep breath. "I really don't want to do this. Nothing is harder than telling someone your child is dead." Said Booth.

"I can do it on my own if you want." She suggested softly, her blue eyes meeting his brown ones.

"Its alright, we can do it together like always." He said, taking her right hand into his left and giving her fingers a slight squeeze. Their moment lasted a little longer and then both got out of the vehicle.

The pair walked up the long drive way of the old fashion colonial, Booth's longer legs reaching the stoop first, and giving it a firm knock. A young child, about the age of five, opened the door. Booth kneeled close to the boy. "Hey, buddy. Is your mom or dad home?" He asked.

"Mommy!" Shouted the boy. "There are people at the door."

"Connor Jacobs, how many time did I tell you not to answer the door." Shouted the voice in a very thick french accent. Soon the woman made herself into view. "Can I help you?"

"My name is Special Agent Seeley Booth and this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan, we are here from the FBI." He said slowly, not to scare her.

"You found Amalie?" She whispered, taking a hold of the boy at her legs and slowly stepping away from the door way. "Will you please come in?"


	4. The Deal After the Shower

**Title: Six Bodies in the Pasture**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Though I'm always willing to buy it. I hope you like, after this chapter, there is going to be A LOT more about this case, I'm just trying to hold it off for as long as I could (just because I don't know how much fluff, I will be able to get out of it) We'll see, because I already know who killed the victims. Im just not telling... **

**Thanks for all the reviews, Please write more...It really motivates me to get my behind in gear. I HEART you all!!**

**Chapter Four: The Deal after the Shower**

"_You found Amalie?" She whispered, taking a hold of the boy at her legs and slowly stepping away from the door way. "Will you please come in?"_

"Thank you, Mrs. Jacobs." Said Booth solemnly. "You have a very nice place here."

"Please call me Joella." She responded, the feeling in her stomach dropping about ten feet. "Where is my baby girl, Agent Booth?"

Booth looked to Brennan and took a deep breath. "We found her in a pasture about six miles outside of Washington D.C."

Joella Jacobs said nothing, as she led them into the sitting room. The room was painted with dark colors along with modern-like furniture, and looked as if a child had ever stepped foot in the room. "Connor, please go up to your room." She said without emotion.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Joella." Said Booth, taking a seat next to Brennan on the small black leather couch, their bodies pressed next to each other didn't go noticed by the pair.

The woman sat on the recliner, staring at the window as the tears ran down her face. "How. . . . did it happen." She asked after a few moment of silence.

"Her neck was broken." Said Brennan, Booth gave her a slight smile to show his appreciation of her. "She was found with five other bodies."

"A serial killer got Amalie?" Cried the woman. "What have I done to deserve this?"

Both partners looked at each other to figure how to calm the woman. "Would you mind if Dr. Brennan checks out her bedroom?" Asked Booth, trying to make it less hard on all three of them.

"The police already went through it, if you want to knock yourself out." Cried the woman, her makeup was trailing down her face accompanied with red eyes. "Its up stairs on the left." Brennan nodded and got up with a slight push from Booth.

"What can you tell me about the day Amalie disappeared?" Asked Booth, watching his partner

disappear up the stairs.

Brennan climbed the stairs up to the second floor, looking around with curiosity at the pictures hung on the walls. A family of four, wedding pictures, picture of the boy and of the girl stood out next to the random paintings that filled in between them. She opened the first door on the left, revealing a room decorated in the cliched pink walls and a white crib sitting next to the wall. Toys neatly on the shelves along with stuffed animals placed on a canopy in the corner. Nothing out of the ordinary.

She walked deeper into the room to the window observing for any anomalies. What caught her attention was the tiny scrapes on the window frame making a mental note to come back to that. She looked in the crib, three weeks of dust had collected on the white wooden frame, she pulled out her black light to look for traces of blood, none were on the crib, floor or anywhere for that matter.

Something shifted in the closet, catching her attention. She walked over to the white washboard closet doors, opening them slowly. Connor was sitting on the floor, curled up in the fetal position.

Brennan squatted down to him. "Hi bud." She said, uncomfortably. "My name is Tempe, what's yours?"

"Connor." He whispered. "Did you find my baby sister?"

"Yes we did." Answered Brennan softly, trying to gain her confidence. The woman could take down gang leaders, but struggled to talk to a child.

"She's not coming home is she?" Asked the boy with a sniffle.

"No Connor, she's not?" Said Brennan with a sad smile. "Do you know what happened the day Amalie disappeared?"

"We went to the park and then daddy took Amalie to the doctors and mommy went to get her fingers done. We had dinner and Amalie went to bed. Daddy gave me a bath and I went to bed. When I woke up she was gone." The boy started to cry, "I am her big brother, I was supposed to take care of her."

"Oh Connor. I'm sorry." She said, the young boy wrapped his arms around her neck and he started to sob into her shoulder, unsure of what to do she patted the boy on the shoulder awkwardly.

Booth came upstairs in search of his partner, only to see her on her knees with a crying boy in her arms. It broke his heart to see her, Brennan's eyes had turned red, her teal scrubs growing wet at the shoulder. She was whispering to the boy. "Its alright, Connor."

The boy let go of her and ran out of the room to his mother. And she stood to full height, turning her back to her partner as if to hide the moisture coming form her eyes. "Bones?" He said, placing his hand on her elbow. "Did you find anything?"

She only nodded and pointed at the window. "There are some scrapes on the window that can have some particulates for Hodgins." She said, trying to remain professional. Booth grabbed a pair of gloves, placing them on his hands and grabbed the scraper from her bag, and scraping the particulates into a evidence bag. He took off the gloves and placed them back into her supply bag along with the evidence.

"Lets go, Bones." He said placing a hand on the small of her back, and leading her out of the house. She said nothing as they got into the SUV. "Hey, are you alright?"

She shook her head. "Yeah, I will be fine. What did you get from the mother?" Trying to be professional, but failing miserably.

"We talked about what she did through out the day, played at the park her husband took Amalia to the doctor, just to get the final rounds of her immunization and she took Connor with her to . . ."

"Get her nails done. That's what Connor said." She filled in. "Where is her husband?"

"He was still at work, he is a teacher and its parent-teacher conferences at his school and he wasn't due home for another three hours." Explained Booth, he was beginning to worry about the forensic anthropologist. "Lets get you home, you must be tired."

She listened to the proposition but shook her head. "No, we've got to run the particles and ID the other bodies. . ." She started, Booth interrupted.

"Bones, you haven't slept in awhile. Besides you smell funny." He joked, trying to lighten the mood.

She gave a dry laugh. "You sure know how to make a girl feel better about herself." She said with a weak grin. "Besides, I can't get my stitches wet, remember? That doctor might come find me in my sleep."

"That's where I come in, Bones. I'll help you wash your hair and get you settled." He said with his charm smile. She was about to argue when her cell phone rang.

"Brennan." She answered.

"We've identified victims four and five." Said Cam on the other line.

"How did you do that?" Asked Brennan, truly surprised. She may have worked at the Jeffersonian for a long time, but some of the things they figured out still amazed her.

"Angela finished the faces and we made a positive ID with the pictures Booth provided on the missing persons." Said Cam. "Did you get anything from the Jacobs?"

"Not much, I found some scrapes on the window pane and I've got it for samples." She said, as if nothing was bothering her.

"Go home and get some rest, Dr. Brennan. We have finished all that we could for today and I sent everybody home. Just go home, curl up with some ice cream and watch a sappy movie." Responded the head of forensics.

"Alright," Brennan sighed, she wasn't in the mood to argue. "I'll see you tomorrow." She hung up the phone and placed it in her pocket. In the last hours her right hand had become more and more useable, which she was happy for.

"Do you want Thai or Chinese food for dinner." Asked Booth with his charm smile in full swing.

She shook her head, a sad smile gracing her lips. "Thai food."

They ate dinner on her couch in silence, some jazz music playing softly in the background. They listened to the notes coming from the alto saxophone accompanied by a trumpet fight their way through the maze of infinite possibilities.

They finished dinner as the trumpet beat the alto in the end of the song. "You ready for me to wash your hair?" Asked Booth, finally giving into the silence.

She nodded and motioned for him to follow her into her bedroom. "I need help getting this shirt off, they don't make scrub tops for crippled people." She said wryly.

"Was that a joke?"He teased, really trying to lift her mood. Whatever happened with the little boy really startled her.

"Yes." She responded, taking off the sling that held her left arm and allowed him to remove the top from her body, careful not to pull her hair. She stood there in her bra, opening her drawer and pulled out a light pink tank top. She pulled the string of the scrub bottoms only tying it into a knot, she gave an angry sigh-her fingers not cooperating with the string.

Booth chuckled and helped undo the knot in her pants. "This isn't how I imagined this to happen." He said with a chuckle. Only Seeley Booth could get away with a sexual innuendo and not get thrown on the floor, or maybe it was the cast on her left hand and the bandage on her right hand causing her to be off her guard.

She flushed a deep crimson and lightly slap his shoulder as he got the knot out of her pants, he stood up and grabbed a pair of pyjama pants from her top drawer and helped her into them. "Go into the kitchen, Bones. I'll grab your towels and shampoo." He offered.

"But..." she started.

"I know where you keep your towels, Bones." He said, giving her a slight push out of the door. "Don't worry, I can find it."

She shook her head, a true smile graced her lips as she left her own bedroom into the kitchen, waiting for the agent to return. When he did make it back, he had an arms full of shampoo, conditioner, her brush, some hair ties and a couple of towels. "I'm impressed." She said.

"I know you well enough to know where you put your towels, Bones. Now lets get this show on the road." He said, pulling one of her chairs into the kitchen and placing it at an angle.

"I don't know what that means." She said out of curiosity.

He sighed. "It means lets get this done." He said, helping her into the chair and pulling her hair into the sink. Carefully he turned the sink on, grabbing the hose and gently wet her hair.

Expertly, he placed shampoo on to his hand and ran it through her hair, massaging her scalp with his muscular fingers. The strawberry scent instantly filled the air causing him to smile. His smile grew into a grin as her eyes closed at his touch, Temperance Brennan was under Seeley Booth's spell. Almost exactly where he wanted her to be. With the warm water, he washed the suds out of her hair followed by placing the conditioner into her hair, allowing it to deep condition, he massaged her temples, moving to her shoulders.

She sighed, as his hand ran over her exposed shoulders, but didn't say anything. Soon his hands left her shoulders, returning to rinse out her hair.

When he finally turned off the sink, she groaned inwardly, as he placed the towel on her hair shaking out of the water. "Where did you learn to do that?" She whispered, as the euphoria ended.

"My dad was a barber, both him and my aunt ran a shop for many years when I was a kid. How else do you think I paid for college, it wasn't with my good looks."

"That's hard to believe." scoffed Brennan, with a playful grin. "You washed peoples hair for college money?"

"I cut, styled, the works. In fact I was very popular for it in school, it payed for my full tuition." He explained, with a huge smile. "And is that how you thank the guy who washes your hair by making fun of him?"

"Probably, I have never had a guy wash my hair before." She answered, as they walked back into the livingroom.

"Now sit on the floor and I will do your hair." He said, sitting on the couch, motioning her to sit in between his legs.

"That sounds like a threat." She said, taking her spot on the floor and he ran his fingers through her damp hair.

"Take it as you want." He said with a smile as he pulled the brush through her hair.

They sat in silence for a while, as Booth parted her hair down the center and began braiding the first half, in a tight french braid. As he made it down one side, she began to grow tired of the silence. "Do you want to have more children?" She asked.

It caught him off guard. "I would like a daughter." He answered after awhile. "I love my son, don't get me wrong, but I've always wanted little girl who looks like her mother, you know so I can teach her about the ways of the world, walk next to her on the pony rides at the fair, chase off prom dates, and walk her down the isle." He was hinting something, but she didn't know that.

"Really?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"Yeah, but at the rate I'm going I don't think its going to happen. I mean, Parker would love a sibling or two. Rebecca is closer to that than I am, her and Drew seem pretty cozy." He responded, finishing the first braid.

"What makes you so sure that it won't happen?" She asked innocently.

"I turn thirty-three soon, I'm almost past my prime." He said almost upset by the thought. "What kind of woman wants to go out with older men?"

Brennan almost snorted. "Booth, you are not old. A lot people wait until their thirties to find a partner and to have children, it has an anthropological reason and not to mention children of older parents do better at school, look at Zack, his parents were in their mid-thirties when he was born." She said in an excited voice.

"Easy for you to say, you only turn thirty one this year." He said with a smile. "With your body, you could easily have like ten kids in the next ten years and still look great."

"Like that would ever happen." She said with a laugh.

"Didn't you ever want children when you were younger?" He asked. Maybe there was hope for her.

"Yeah, I used to dream that I would have a fairy tale wedding with an absolute amazing dress with a really long veil, and go dancing under the stars. Then I'd go on a honeymoon to Australia where we would create the first born. I even had names picked out, if I were to have a girl her name would be Emerson Olivia and I were to have a boy his name would be Chase Riley."

He finished her hair as he listened to her. "What changed your mind?" He asked, he began to rub her shoulders again.

"Christmas of 1991, when my parents disappeared was the start of it, I couldn't stand if something to me and my children ended up in the system." She started. "And then I went to school, becoming more of a social outcast. Got my doctorate and traveled to Europe, Asia, South America and Africa working on identifying mass graves of children, who never got a chance to survive. Like the case we are working on now, I see those infants and wonder how people bring children into this world with all the violence and turmoil going on. . ."

"Bones there is so much more to that." Said Booth, "Its about the rush I got when I first held Parker in my arms the day he was born, or when I see him play soccer or t-ball. Its about making him happy, hoping that I was a big enough influence so that one day he would make a difference in the world, to stop all the bad people in the world. But Bones, you have to admit, from an anthropological stand point: people have been giving birth since the dawn of time."

She was silent for a second. "Your using my words against me." She said, turning around to face her friend.

"Is it working?" He asked, she knew he had been trying to change her mind about children since the beginning of their partnership, even just a little. More and more she had been changing a little everyday, even more drastic since he introduced Parker to her. The topic to her had been a roller coaster of emotions.

"I don't know yet." She answered truthfully, her blue eyes meeting his brown ones. He looked her over, with her hair in two french braids, he had to admit she never looked more beautiful. "But I'll make you a deal."

"What kind of deal are you proposing?" He asked with a raised brow.

"If you haven't found someone to marry by the end of the year, I'll go halves with you on a baby." She offered firmly.

"What?" He asked, hoping he heard her wrong.

"You want another child, you claim that your getting too old for it, and I'm just sitting her collecting dust so I might as well put myself to use. . ." She said with a smile.

"But, Bones you don't want children." He said trying to change her mind.

"But you do, Booth." She argued back. "Think of it as a. . . Christmas gift."

"Bones, you don't celebrate Christmas." He answered, he didn't know why he was trying to dissuade her offer. She was beautiful, caring, smart and she was offering.

"Well maybe I'll start." She responded, it wasn't the holiday she believed in, it was Booth.

He looked her in the eye again. "Alright, only if _she_ has your looks and my brains." He said holding out his hand to make the deal official.

"What if _he_ has your looks and my brains." She said, trying to challenge him.

He only shrugged. "That would work too." Was his answer as she placed her small hand in his, sealing the deal.


	5. Two Asleep in the Lab

**Title: Six Bodies in the Pasture**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, even that might be borrowed. This is what I call a filler chapter, man I hate filler chapters!! Let me see, sorry it has taken so long to update I had a hard time with this chapter. . . .talk about writers block, it will be smooth sailing from here, I promise. Oh, I looked up all the information took me more time, I hope I don't offend anyone. . .sorry if I do. **

**Enjoy! And Review please.**

**Chapter Five: Two Asleep in the Lab**

_He looked her in the eye again. "Alright, only if she has your looks and my brains." He said holding out his hand to make the deal official._

"_What if he has your looks and my brains." She said, trying to challenge him._

_He only shrugged. "That would work too." Was his answer as she placed her small hand in his, sealing the deal._

Booth left Brennan's apartment near eleven and returned promptly at five forty-five in the morning. He used the key to enter the apartment, and he was greeted by the darkness of her livingroom. He squinted to allow his eyes to get used to the dark, taking notice the light coming from the bathroom.

He sat the contents in his hands on her table and wandered into the bedroom only to meet his partner, who had a tooth brush in her mouth, in the room. "Good Morning, Bones." He said with a cheerful smile.

"Hi." She muttered, running back into the bathroom. Booth started rummaging through her closet, looking for clothes for the doctor to wear. "What are you doing?"

"I've come to help you get dressed." He said, not turning away from her closet. With a smile, he pulled out her 'Vegas' dress.

"No, Booth. I'm not going to wear that." She said firmly as she sat on the bed, her left arm cradled to her chest and her right resting on her hip.

He shook his head at her firmness, and went deeper into her closet. She watched with a smile, he was taking more time choosing her outfit than she ever spent. Finally he decided on a pair of black slacks and a white button down shirt. "Will this work, your highness?"

"Of course." She said with a sly smile as she pulled off her pyjama bottoms. Booth's eyes grew wide, and this time he actually got to look at her long legs. She pulled up the slacks with her right hand, beginning to struggle with the clasp. She held the pants expectantly, waiting for him to help snap them together. "Are you going to help, or stand there and watch?" She asked.

He flushed, and stepped close. After pulling the pants together and clasping them along her stomach, his hands found their way to her waist. "Happy now?" He whispered, this time causing her to blush. He backed up enough to help place her arms in the white shirt. He started buttoning from the top to the bottom taking his time. "I still think that we are doing this wrong." He said with a slight chuckle.

Her cheeks grew a darker shade of red, only hidden by the darkness. The only light in the room was still in the bathroom, neither of them bothered turning the light on. She didn't know why, but it was probably what had caused the mood, the flirting, the blushing, the shyness.

Brennan shook her head, willing the color to leave her cheeks as he finished the last of the buttons. She turned around, looking for her shoes as Booth looked through her jewelry box. He decided on a simple golden chain holding a single dolphin on it, Russ had given it to her before . . . before he disappeared.

As she struggled to put her boots on, Booth reached over and placed it around her neck, clasping it before she had the chance to protest his choice in jewelry. After that feat, Booth completed the task of placing the boots on her feet. The words from the night before still ringing in his ears.

Booth successfully dropped Brennan off at the lab at seven in the morning, after finally getting her dressed and fed at exactly seven in the morning. Brennan laughed as she watched him drive away from the parking garage, he might be annoying, but he was always on time.

She walked into the lab and sat her bag into her office before she set to work. What caught her attention, as she walked in her normal routine, was the paper which had fallen on the floor. She picked it up with her right hand and read over the contents.

It was only the results of the identification of victims four and five. Three down, three more to go. She read over the names carefully as she wandered over to their bodies. Zooey Carter and Kyah Miller, laying innocently before her.

Brennan walked over to the first victim, who had yet to be given a name. That infant was the youngest of all six, barely three months old, never had the chance for disappointment. She sighed as she began looking for anything to make her stand out.

Angela walked in sometime around eight, with Zack and Hodgins in tow. Her eye immediately zeroed in onto the forensic anthropologist, who hadn't noticed the trio's entrance. The artists eyes went right to her neatly braided hair.

"Sweetie. Your hair looks great, who did it?" Angela asked, startling the scientist.

"Booth did." Brennan answered, it was no use lying to her-it was some sort of best friend radar. Even with her hands the way they were, she still couldn't get her hair to cooperate the way Booth did.

"Booth? As in our Special Agent Seeley Booth?" Asked the artist, looking surprised. She circled around her, like a vulture to prey, and gave a nod in approval. "Wow, he did a good job. Where did he learn to do that?"

"His father was a barber and picked up some things from him." She responded, still looking at the bones intently when something caught her eye. She looked up at Hodgins, who was sitting at a microscope, listening to their conversation with a slight grin. "Have you looked at this scratch on victim one?"Angela wandered to her office.

The etymologist rolled his chair to her, looking at the anomaly closely. "It looks like someone chipped their nail polish." He commented, pulling out some tweezers to grab the chip. "I'll run some tests to see if I can narrow it down." And he rolled away, back to the microscope.

Brennan looked into the file again, reading over the notes from her team as Cam came to join the team. "Anything new?" She asked.

Brennan shook her head, and walked over to Zack who was working on the third victim. She watched her ex-assistant work diligently, as he had when he was her assistant, only adding a tie. "Victim three, age four months, cause of death is the same as the others."

Both Cam and Brennan nodded. "How did talking with Amalie Jacobs family go?" She asked, giving her the once over, taking note of her outfit-striking her as a familiar look that she couldn't put a name too.

"As well as to be expected I guess, we just told her that her daughter was murdered after they put her to bed. Booth is coming by later and we are going to talk to the other victims, maybe we can pick up a pattern." The pathologist nodded, turning around to question the artist in her lab.

Brennan sat in her office, she had pulled in the dry erase board and began looking at the descriptions that she had been given. All six were Caucasian females, under the age of two and at least half showed traces of nail polish, ethyl alcohol, acetone and resin on the bodies. She gave an angry sigh turning her chair away from the board as Angela stepped in.

"I finished two more facial reconstructions, Sweetie." She said, unsure of what mood the doctor was in as she sat in the chair in front of the desk.

She turned the chair back around and took the pictures from the artist. "Did you match them with Missing Persons or Amber Alert?" She asked, trying to keep the anger from her voice.

"Yes, I did. Victim ones name is Ember James and victim threes name is Alexandra Dawson." Said Angela. "I am having trouble matching number two though, I'm going to start over on the facial reconstruction I've might have missed something."

"Have Zack check the skull first. Booth and I rebuilt it, but I might have made a mistake somewhere." She said. Angela raised her eyebrow, Temperance Brennan admitting to a mistake didn't happen very often. "I'm going to blame it on using my right hand, it uses the other side of my brain. You can call it a momentary lapse of judgement."

"Right." Said Angela with a grin growing onto her face.

"Or you can blame it on Booth, take your pick." She said, a smile gracing her delicate features.

"Blame me for what?" asked the agent walking into the office, followed by Cam and the rest of the team.

"She blames you for her making a mistake." Said Angela before Brennan could say anything. Brennan glared at her.

Booth flashed his charm smile at her. "I must be that good then." He said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

The glare went from the artist to the FBI agent. "No, I had a momentary lapse of judgement on putting the skull together. Why am I taking the blame? It could be your fault, Angela." She snapped and crossed her arms, careful not to irritate the broken one.

"Alright, if we can act like adults now." Butted Cam, before an argument started. "We've got four families we've got to find and tell that their babies are dead."

"This will take the rest of today, if it's just me and Bones." Said Booth, who found his way next to his partner. Coincidently he was wearing a white button down shirt, with a normal black tie, black pants and his jacket rested in his hands. "Just this one time Cam and Angela, will you two go talk to . . . "He looked at the files and chose the two closest together. "Alexandra Dawson and Zooey Carter's families. Bones and I will talk to Kyah Miller and Ember James' families."

The artist and pathologist nodded, Hodgins and Zack looked as if Booth took their candy away. "What about us?" Asked Hodgins.

"You keep looking for any particulates that can narrow down a suspect." Said Booth, and Brennan interrupted.

"Zack, will you check the second skull and fix the tissue markers?" She asked, getting an eager nod from the young doctor. She stood up and Booth held out her jacket so she could easily slip into it and they stood side by side, wearing the same outfit.

It didn't go unnoticed by the pathologist, artist and the etymologist, all three didn't say anything. "We'll meet back here when we're finished." Said Cam.The partners nodded, as Booth's hand went to the small of her back, leading her out of the office as he had done many times before. As they made it out of ear shot, Cam leaned close. "What the hell was that?"

"What?" asked Zack, looking in the direction of Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth, trying to pick up on what he missed.

"I'm telling you it's the Mulder and Scully complex." Said Angela with a large grin.

"No, it's the government trying to draft Doctor Brennan into the Federal Bureau of Investigation. They need her brain to help take over the world and the only reason they haven't done it yet is because they don't want to lose our brains yet." Said Hodgins, with a smile on his face as if he had solved a conspiracy.

"Shut up, Jack." Said Angela, tossing a pen at him. She stood up and she too left the office, followed closely by Cam.

When Booth and Brennan reached the lab, nearly four hours later, Angela and Cam were sitting in her office reading over the files on the small coffee table. Both looking unnerved as they sat down on the other couch across from the pair. "Did you find anything?" Asked Booth warily.

"Nothing really." Said Cam, looking up from the file. "Both have a similar story, though."

"Each have an older son, the daughter was the youngest who were kidnaped from their bedrooms after they were put to bed. Both mothers took their children to the park or shopping, put the kids down for a nap, dad came home then they went and got their nails done that day at the same salon at different times of course, and then made dinner, bath time, then bedtime. And they haven't ever met the other women involved with this case."

Booth and Brennan looked at each other and sighed. "That's pretty much what happened with the two we just talked to." Said Booth, his hands went to his eyes. He was tired.

Brennan stood up and walked over to the dry erase board, with her right hand-she carefully and slowly began to write the details onto it. It took her twice as long to write it, but she stood there staring at it.

Cam yawned behind her. "Lets call it a night, its been a long and hard day today." She said, Angela agreed. Booth had his eyes closed, quietly agreeing with the women.

"Alright," Brennan concluded. "I'm almost done here."

The two women left and Booth made himself comfortable on the couch, waiting for the remaining woman who stared intently at the board. Making little notes on the side, to sort out her brain.

When Brennan turned around to ask Booth a question, she noticed that he had fallen asleep on the couch, breathing softly with his arm under his head, acting as a pillow. She sighed and with a smile covered him with the comforter that was resting on the back of the couch, turned down the lights and sat at her desk.

Her computer screen sprung to life as her hand went to the mouse, researching for anything that could place the missing pieces into the puzzle. Cross-referencing the nail polish residue that Hodgins had narrowed it down to a certain nail salon was like finding a needle in a haystack, apparently Revlon was a very popular brand in the nail salon industry. For the sake of her brain, she looked at the file one last time, getting the name of the salon each mother had attended. Fifth Avenue Salon and Nails on fourteenth street, no more than five miles from each of the families.

She clicked on the website for the salon, and came up with pictures of hair do's and painted nails. As she clicked on the employee profile icon, though struck it funny that such a business had employee profiles. At least half of staff looked to be of Asian decent, and if she had to pinpoint it-Chinese; the other half looked uptight. And as if all of her years of traveling, studying cultures, schooling came flooding back to her, the idea hit her.

Brennan looked up from her computer, to tell Booth what she had discovered. She stood up and guiltily tapped him on the shoulder. "Booth." She whispered, "I've got an idea."

He opened his eyes slowly, and looked around in confusion. "Idea?" He said, consciousness coming slowly. "What?"

"In attempt to control the population in China, the communist party put a 'one child' policy on the nation." She started with a grin, he sat up on the couch, allowing for her to sit down next to him. "And when they did have children, the mortality rate for a female infant is very extreme, because they received little to no attention or care. And that is because in rural China, males have the advantage in life, because they can lift more, you know the normal gender stereotypical things."

Booth tried to comprehend her anthropological rambling, it was way to late at night for that. "What?"

He asked.

"I think the employees from the salon, each of the mothers went to, is behind this. I know its all conjecture, but I think they are trying to enforce the 'one-child' policy." She said, her eyes were glowing brightly.

He pondered over the information. "It might be conjecture, but it's the only thing we've got to start with. Every family member has an alibi, no enemies, and no connection to each other except the salon." He said, closing her eyes. "I'll call Cullen tomorrow and let him know where we stand on this, the press has been riding him hard about this case."

"We can't just storm in on them, Booth." She said, leaning back on the couch. "For all we know, I can be wrong."

"Well, how do you propose we do that?" He asked, copying her action and leaning back against the couch, rolling his head to the side to look at her.

"Undercover, Booth. I mean, if I'm wrong I get a manicure out of the deal. It's a win-win situation." She said, her eyes growing heavy and her head finding its way to his shoulder.

"Your doing my job, Bones." He said with a yawn. She didn't respond, she had fallen asleep.


	6. The Doctor and Baby

**Title: Six Bodies in the Pasture**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, no money is being made from this story. Alright, I give up. . . . I've tried and tried to hate Camille Saroyan, but I can't . . . That's why I've made her really REALLY nice in this story, I mean . . . I've got ideas where she tries to fire Bones again, but you know what-that's not in this story.**

**I want to thank BonesDBchippie for the idea on this chapter. It gets better. Thanks all for the reviews, it makes me feel good about life.**

**Chapter Six: The Doctor and Baby.**

"_Undercover, Booth. I mean, if I'm wrong I get a manicure out of the deal. It's a win-win situation." She said, her eyes growing heavy and her head finding its way to his shoulder. _

"_You're doing my job, Bones." He said with a yawn. She didn't respond, she had fallen asleep._

Angela walked in the lab sometime before seven-thirty, not surprised to see Booth's SUV parked next to Brennan's car so early in the morning, assuming the pair had been there before the sun came up. Her heels clicked loudly on the floor, almost startling Cam who was looking into Brennan's office, deciding whether or not to go in.

"What?" Asked Angela, standing next to the pathologist and looking in the direction that Cam was occupied with. The artist's eyes grew wide at the sight: Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth were asleep on the couch, her head resting innocently on his shoulder with his head buried into her braided hair, his arms holding her close to him. "Oh." Her voice raised an octave.

"I don't have the heart to wake them, but we still have six bodies in the lab waiting to be dealt with." Said Cam, crossing her arms.

"I will." Volunteered Hodgins, who made his way to the women with Zack following behind.

"Booth doesn't have a problem shooting you, Jack." Said Angela, a smile toying at her lips. "I'll wake them up."

"And he doesn't have a problem shooting you?" Asked Hodgins, with a slight grin.

"No, but if he tries, Brennan will kick his ass." She said with a slight chuckle, leaving the group into the office. She stopped before the couch, taking in the sight of the couple, one last time, because who knew if she'd see it again. "Booth." She shook the agent softly.

Instead of the agent opening his eyes, he only buried his face into Brennan's hair, the forensic anthropologist's eyes opened slowly. "Angela?" She asked, confused. She sat up, causing Booth's head to fall into her lap.

"Good morning Sweetie." She said, almost excitedly. "You both spent the night?"

"We fell asleep." She said with a yawn, looking at her partner's sleeping face, he had a small smile on his face.

"I can see that." Answered Angela, "and what were you doing before you fell asleep."

She ignored her friend and poked her partner hard in the ribs, causing him to grunt. He opened his eyes and threw her an angry glare, which turned into a sleepy smile when he realized that his head was on her lap. "Morning." He said, still not fully comprehending where he was. He saw Angela out of the corner of his eyes. "Hi Angela."

"Good morning, Seeley." She said, her grin growing into a smile.

He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, catching glimpse of his watch, the hands rested on seven-thirty six. "Damn, I've got a meeting at eight." He said, standing up to leave and stopped at the doorway. "I'll be back later today after I pick up Parker, and get things setup."

"Alright." Nodded the doctor as he walked out of the door.

After he left, Angela helped Brennan change into a brown, long flowing skirt and a white hooded long sleeved top, to match the dreary weather. "Now, lets figure out what to do with your hair." She said excitedly.

Cam, Hodgins and Zack made their way into the office as Angela began pulling out the braids. "Did you guys find anything?" Asked Cam, taking a seat across from the doctor.

"We came up with an idea," Started Brennan, "I Googled the Fifth Avenue Salon and Nails last night when I noticed that they had an employee page, half the staff were of Asian decent and the other half looked like. . .I don't know, not right."

"Your thinking the government hired them as an attempt to control the masses." Added Hodgins, with a smile.

"No, not quite." Said Brennan, all eyes went from glaring at the etymologist to looking at the forensic anthropologist wide eyed. "China has a 'one child' policy, that I'm thinking they are trying to enforce, trying to control the population growth."

"And how exactly are you going to figure that out." Asked Cam, trying to understand the mind of the woman before her.

"I'm going undercover with Booth, and see if we can set them up." She said, the excitement was evident in her voice. "But Hodgins, can you narrow down the color of the nail polish on Amalie and see if they happen to match?"

"The chances of it being from the same bottle are one in a million, Dr. Brennan." Said Hodgins.

"Actually it would be one in three hundred thousand, five hundred and six." Said Zack, gaining a glare from Hodgins, "I mean, Mrs. Jacobs went to the salon about four weeks ago, the chances aren't as high because it could be possible that they haven't used that color as much. Scientifically speaking of all the colors offered. . ." Hodgins placed a hand over his mouth.

"I get the point, come on Science Wonder, lets go narrow down the color." He said, annoyed at the young doctor, and dragged him out of the office.

Before Cam could further question the plan, Angela gave a squeal from behind her. "Oh Sweetie, your hair is so cute." She said, still running her fingers through the soft curls left by the braid. She left the hair only to return with the makeup kit left in her closet. "Now we are going to make you look like a mom."

"And what exactly does a mom look like?" Asked Brennan, looking at her supervisor, who shrugged. When Brennan looked at her friend, Cam's non-emotion face grew into a smile.

"Glowing." Said the artist with a love-struck sigh.

"Glowing? Its physically impossible for a human being to glow. . ."She was about to go into a scientific explanation about the matter. Dr. Saroyan stood up, next to the artist as reenforcement.

"Dr. Brennan, trust us. We will make you glow." Said Cam as they began to work.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Booth returned some time after two, with Parker holding one hand, carrying an infant carrier in the other with a bag hanging from his shoulder. He tried to make it to his partner's office without anyone noticing, but he was unsuccessful. Angela stood at the stairs of the platform with her sketch pad in hand, her card in the other.

Angela turned around completely and gave the man the once over. "Seeley, looking so. . .domestic." She said, for a lack of better words.

"Angela, looking so. . .busy." He said with a plastered smile, and turning to his son. "Say hi to Angela, Parker."

"Hi."Said the blond boy, shyly and caught sight of the woman on the top of the stairs, it was Dr. Brennan. He let go of his dads hand and ran up the stairs, sending off the alarms, and wrapping his arms around her legs. "Dr. Brennan!"

"Parker?" She asked startled by the alarms, and the five year old now attached to her legs.

"Dr. Brennan, Dr. Brennan! I've missed you so much." Said Parker as his dad struggled up the stairs with a stern look on his face.

"I've missed you too, Parker." Said the doctor with a soft smile, she ran her fingers through his soft blond curls.

"Parker." Called his father, the boy turned sheepishly. Booth sat the carrier on to the empty table and walked closer to his son. "I told you that you needed to stay next to me, Bud."

"I'm sorry, daddy." He said, his arms were still around Brennan's legs. The security guards were scrambling to shut the alarms off, causing Brennan to chuckle a little.

"Booth, what's that?" Asked Brennan, as the boy released his grip and taking her now hand in his small hand. The hand was currently missing the bandage and had a simple band aid covering the stitches.

Booth chose to leave that fact to a later topic, and turned around to revel a tiny baby girl. "Its our daughter, silly." He said with a playful smile, getting into the role. "Remember the eighteen hours of labor and the constant threat of filing for a divorce? With Parker, I'm glad you ended up with a Caesarian Section."

She looked at him with a raised brow, "Our daughter?" She asked, unsure what to do. Zack and Hodgins came up to the platform and stood in the corner, with Cam and Angela, watching their friends interact, but mostly Brennan looking at the baby as it had fangs.

"Yes, Roxy. Our seven week old daughter Madison Scallion." He said, setting the infant into her arms. Immediately she tensed up, scared that she would drop the tiny girl.

"But Booth, I. . ."She said, the fear evident in her voice, the tiny bundle began to wiggle in her arms.

"Its alright, Temperance. You won't break her." He whispered, stepping closer into her personal space placing a comforting hand on her waist. Booth stared watched his partners eyes intently, the fear slowly softening to interest.

The baby felt comfort in the doctor's arms and soon her eyes closed and cuddled into the warmth of her body. Brennan's eyes met Booths brown ones, and a smile grew on her lips. She whispered something to Booth that didn't get heard by the cheering section. Brennan looked up at Hodgins, "Did you get the color of nail polish?"

The etymologist nodded, handing the report to her partner, still watching the woman and infant surprised of how calm she looked now. "Its called 'Please Me Pink' from Revlon." He said slowly, Booth nodded.

"Come on Tony, I want to get my nails done." She said, with a smile. The newly familiar accent returning, making Booth smile. He picked up the carrier and the other hand went to the small of her back, Parker's tiny hand went into the doctors right one, the 'family' left without another word.

"Did anyone else find that weird?" asked Hodgins, still looking in the direction of the doors. Zack said nothing but raised his hand. Angela looked as a love struck teenager and Cam had a smile playing at her lips.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The new family sat in a brand new Jeep Cherokee at a red light about twenty minutes after leaving the Jeffersonian. "What's the plan?" Asked Brennan after their long silence.

"Same as Vegas, I supposed. Your still a school teacher at Georgetown Visitation Preparatory School for Girls, and I am a stock broker." He said with a smile.

She chuckled at the thought of Booth as a stock broker. "A stock broker?" She asked.

"I couldn't think of anything else." He said with a shrug, looking at her. She looked beautiful, her curly hair pulled up in a half pony tail, and subtle hints of makeup, he couldn't keep his eyes off of the woman next to him.

Her eyes met his and she smiled. "You don't look like stock broker." She said.

"And what does a stock broker look like?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Small, thick rimmed glasses, pocket protector." She explained, shrugging her shoulders. "You look like a cop."

"I can't be a cop, Bones." He said, rolling his eyes.

"I know, how about an air traffic controller?" She said, "They make a lot of money, and they don't have a definite look about them."

"Alright." He compromised as someone honked their horn from behind them. He put the gas to the floor and continued the drive to the salon.

They made it to the salon, which happened to be the fifth door on a ritzy strip mall. The strip mall had been well built, under any other circumstances-Brennan couldn't see herself willingly to visit the building.

Booth got out of the car, and taking the infant carrier with him, whereas Brennan opened Parkers door and helped him out of his car seat. The young boy took her hand and walked her to the side walk.

"Parker, you remember what we talked about. You have to pretend that Dr. Brennan is your mommy today, alright." The boy nodded, almost excited by that fact.

He opened the door of the salon, allowing for the woman and boy to enter the store. They were greeted by tall woman of Asian decent. "Welcome to Fifth Avenue, what can I do for you today?" She said with a welcoming smile.

"I would like a manicure." Answered Brennan, her accent strong. "I have heard nothing but good things about this salon, I thought I would come see what was so great about it."

"That's good to hear, Mrs..?" She asked, her smile almost seemed plastered.

"Scallion, Roxanne." She filled in, looking at Booth who was sitting in a chair, Parker next to him with the baby in his arms. "Please call me Roxanne."

"Alright, we have someone to see you right now." Said the woman leading her to a tall, woman with long brown hair.

The woman stood up and extended her left hand, but took notice of her cast on the left and switched to her right hand. "My name is MacAdrian, welcome to Fifth Avenue Salon." Which she took willingly.

"My name is Roxy." She responded, taking a seat across the table and setting her hands on the table. The woman took sight of the band aid on the other hand, which had slight bruising around it.

MacAdrian looked over her hands. "Do you mind if I ask what happened to your hands?"

"I was on a ladder and I fell, breaking the distal radius and a nasty laceration on the other hand." She said, her scientific words confusing the woman. "Sorry, I teach anatomy at Georgetown Preparatory School."

"No worries." Said the woman, "What were you doing on a ladder in the first place?"

"My son's cat ran up a tree and I tried to get it down, I slipped and landed on my stomach." She said, giving only vague details.

"Damn cat." Said the woman with a slight smile, taking the nailfile and starting to shape her nails.

"I know." Chuckled the doctor. Parker scampered over with a huge smile on his face.

"Mommy, can daddy and I go next door to the game store for awhile?" He asked, in a small voice. He was shy of the woman doing her nails.

"Sure, bud." She said, the boy gave her a kiss on the cheek and he turned on his heels back to his father, who switched made his way to his wife.

"I'm taking Maddy with me." He said, setting the carrier next to Brennan's purse.

"Alright." She said as he kissed her chastely on the lips. They were getting good at being Tony and Roxanne. She flushed slightly and turned her attention back to MacAdrian.

"You have a very nice looking family." She said, with a smile. "Your husband is gorgeous."

She grew a darker red. "He's a good man, Tony is." Was her response. "Great father, excellent at his job. I am very lucky to have met him."

"How long have you been married?" Asked the woman, who was slowly gaining interest, that didn't go unnoticed by Brennan.

"Almost six years. Parker will be turning five next month and Madison will me seven weeks old tomorrow." Said Brennan proudly.

"She's only seven weeks old? You look amazing." Said MacAdrian, shocked.

It took a minute for Brennan to comprehend what she was referring too, the absence of the baby fat. "A lot of working out, and a strict diet. I'm not quite to what I was before I had her." She said, it was true, she had gained a couple of pounds in the last three months. Brennan blamed it on Booth, for constantly bringing food over after midnight to work on a case.

"Really." Said MacAdrian. "What color would you like?" she changed the subject.

"I think the name is called 'Please Me Pink', my friend suggested it." Responded Roxy with a smile.

"Good choice." Standing up and picking up the bottle from the rows of colors. MacAdrian sat down. "Not a lot of people choose this color, but I really like it. I did it to my nails." She flashed Brennan her nails.

"That's a pretty color." Said Roxanne as she began to paint her nails.

------------------------------------------------------------

Hodgins was looking through Dr. Brennan's office for the file on Zooey Carter. Piles were stacked high on every available flat surface, not only from the case they were currently working on, but half of the bodies in Limbo had files resting in her office, a project she was working on before the six bodies in the pasture.

Her coffee table, end tables and even the ones that held her vases proved negative on the search for the girls folder. The last spot was her desk, which he was trying to avoid at all cost. Her desk held her latest manuscript, and God knew what. He was venturing 'no mans' land when something in particular caught his eyes.

It was a novel sitting on her organized desk, it was opened and faced down, exposing the cover of the book. The words _'How to Choose the Sex of Your Baby, by Landrum Shettles MD/PhD and David Rorvik'_ jumped of the hard cover, piquing his interest. He sat down on her chair and turned the book around to read the where it was left open.

As soon as he sat down, Angela walked into the office. "Jack, what is taking you so long? I thought you got lost on the way." She said, taking notice that he wasn't listening to her. "Are you even listening to me?"

He looked up, his eyes meeting with her curious ones. "You have to look at this." He handed the artist the book with a sly grin on his face.

"How to choose the sex of your baby?" Asked Angela, curiosity was going to kill the cat on this one. She flipped through the pages of the book.. "It must be a mistake, Temperance Brennan doesn't want children."

"I doubt it, Angela. Look, all the things about having a girl is marked off by post-it notes." Argued Hodgins, pointing at all the pink tabs coming from the books. "Temperance Brennan wants to have a baby girl, and Temperance Brennan is keeping a secret about something, a big secret."

"Listen to this: _'It is a fact that the Y chromosome bearing sperm are smaller and less robust but move faster than the larger X chromosome bearing sperm which have a longer window of staying alive after intercourse within the vaginal canal." Meaning it is really easier to conceive a girl than a boy because the girl sperm live longer.__' _Its not like her to go easy on anything." Said Angela with a slight chuckle, turning the page.

"Come on, Angela. Every little girl when they were children wanted to have their own little girl to dress up and show off like a doll. As for boys, we always wanted a boy to play sports with and show off the tools of the trade." Said Hodgins with a smile. "Even Temperance Brennan, though she may deny wanting it, she is still a woman and has biological urges. I don't know if you notice, but her biological clock has been ringing loudly for a very long time, ever since she met a certain Parker Booth. I should really say his father Seeley Booth started it."

"Its his fault then!" Cried Angela, her excitement growing by the second. "God if they have a child together its going to be the most beautiful baby ever to be born. Can you imagine Brennan pregnant? She's beautiful now, don't get me wrong, but she's going to be even more drop dead gorgeous." She was talking really fast and started to pace, discussing the possibilities and ended up in. "A wedding!"

"Angela, you and I both know Brennan thinks marriage is an archaic institution and that she doesn't need a piece of paper to show her commitment." Said Hodgins. They all have heard the doctor's opinion on the matter.

"If anyone could talk her into it, it would be Booth." Said Angela, her eyes were shining. Hodgins watched her, she was formulating plans about getting her friends together as she was standing there. God the woman was obsessed.

He stood up and shook his head, grabbing the book from the artists hands. "Lets see what else this book says about the conception of girls. Sexual positions:_'It is suggested for conception for a girl_ _that shallow penetration from partner, preferably the missionary position'_ Oh it talks about orgasms. _For having a girl. .'"_

"God, stop Jack." Said Angela disgusted, she was about to retort when her phone rang. "This is Angela." She listened to the person on the other line. "Sure Sweetie, we'll be there. Give me the address again." She wrote down the address on a post-it note. "Yeah, we'll be there in an hour. Jack's almost done here. Uh-huh bye, Sweetie."

"Was that our happy mother-to-be?"Asked Jack, looking up from the book, which turned out to be pretty interesting.

"Yes, but you can't say anything. I don't think we are supposed to know about this, maybe she is just curious about the matter."Argued Angela, her hands on her hips.

"Yeah and its like asking Temperance Brennan if she believes in God." Said Hodgins with a dry laugh, placing the book back in its spot as if it didn't make its presence known. Both the artist and the etymologist left the office, in search of Dr. Addy and to meet Booth and Brennan at the given address.


	7. Family in the Home

**Title: Six Bodies in the Pasture**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot. Believe me, in this chapter I will tell you where he got the baby from, it's not that amazing I promise I mean that he isn't a cradle robber or anything Sorry, it's taken so long, I've been busy and CBPC has me hooked, plus writers' block is the word to describe this chapter, sorry if its lame . . . oh if you have Ideas, I'm willing to listen.**

**Chapter Seven: Family in the Home**

"_Yes, but you can't say anything. I don't think we are supposed to know about this, maybe she is just curious about the matter."Argued Angela, her hands on her hips._

"_Yeah and its like asking Temperance Brennan if she believes in God." Said Hodgins with a dry laugh, placing the book back in its spot as if it didn't make its presence known. Both the artist and the entomologist left the office, in search of Dr. Addy and to meet Booth and Brennan at the given address._

The given address was to a house in the suburbs. A stereotypical two story red brick house on a tree-lined street with children slowly disappearing from the streets for dinner, old couples sitting on rocking chairs, watching the world revolve around them, older males with their sons getting the last bit of yard work done before the sun set.

"God, can this be any more cliched?" Came Hodgins voice as he pulled his car into the driveway. The number forty-five looked like any other house on the road, with the SUV parked in front and a long walkway lead them to the door. "I've seen this in a movie once. I've got money on Brennan opening the door with an apron on, Parker watching the TV and Booth sitting at the kitchen table holding the sleeping baby."

Angela scoffed. "No, its going to be Booth opening the door, grilling utensils in hand. Brennan will be sitting on the couch with the baby in her arms." She said with a raised brow.

"What are you guys talking about?" Asked Zack, looking between the artist and the entomologist.

The two ignored him. "Is the baby crying or asleep?" Challenged Hodgins, his blue eyes shown with anticipation.

"She is feeding the baby." She stood, looking down at him, the same challenging look shone bright in her brown eyes. She held out her hand to complete the bet, which he took sealing his end. "Parker is upstairs playing in the bedroom." The stood at the door, waiting to knock.

"What kind of game is this?" Asked Zack, he was getting annoyed.

"Never mind Zack." Answered Angela, tapping on the door. She was almost glaring at the shorter man as Booth opened the door.

"Zack, Angela, Hodgins." He said, stepping out of the way for them to come in. "Come in, dinner is almost ready."

The young doctor entered first, leaving the artist and entomologist looking at each other. Booth had answered the door without the grilling tools. One point for Angela. "Some place you've got here, Boo..uh Tony."

"Thanks Angela." He said with a smile as he shut the door behind the trio. "Roxy is in the living room with Maddy."

Booth lead the way into the living room and his smile grew. The infant was laying on her back, on top of a blanket. The forensic anthropologist was laying on her stomach, with the baby in between her arms, cooing softly. What surprised the new occupants of the room was that Temperance Brennan singing softly to the baby, even her 'husband' was caught off guard by the matter.

"Roxy, our guests are here." He said softly, turning back to the kitchen as the timer went off.

She looked up, her blue eyes shining. "Hi." Was all she said, sitting up, pulling the baby into her lap and leaning her back against the couch. "Did you guys find anything new?"

"No." Responded Hodgins, who sat in the recliner across from the TV. "Nice entertainment system."

"Don't brake it, its not ours." Said Booth, returning from the kitchen, with Parker standing next to him. "Besides, dinner is ready." He lead the way into the dining room, the table had been set already and spaghetti sat patiently in the middle waiting to be served.

"Spaghetti, my favorite." Said Zack, taking a seat next to Parker.

"Mine too, that's why daddy made it." Said Parker as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. The five year old was willing to fight the twenty five year old for the attention of the father.

Booth shook his head and took a seat next to an empty chair for his partner, Angela and Hodgins filled in the other empty chairs around the table. Brennan joined them after placing the infant in the playpen, just in eyesight of the table.

They started to dish the plates when Hodgins began to laugh, earning him a jab in the ribs from Angela. Booth, Brennan and Zack looked at him curiously. "We aren't going to say a prayer are we?" He asked in between laughs.

Booth shook his head with a questioning look on his face. "Don't mind him, he is just being stupid." Said Angela, punching him in the arm, then taking a bite of the food. "Tony, this is amazing."

"I do pride myself as a decent cook." He said, watching Brennan next to him. "Because Roxy here, can't cook to save her life."

"Hey!" She defended herself. "I can handle myself in the kitchen fairly well, I haven't burned the house down yet." The room chuckled at her defense. They sat in silence for a moment when finally Zack broke the silence.

"Where did the baby come from."Asked the young doctor.

"Zack, maybe its time you learn where they come from." Started Booth, his face serious. "You see when a man and a woman love each other. . ." He stopped because his son was still in the room.

"That isn't what I meant." Said Zack with a crimson tint to his face. Angela and Hodgins were chuckling softly, even Brennan laughed.

"She's my niece." Answered Booth is a whisper. "My brother Jared and his wife had to travel to India for the week and I am watching her."

"They do know that you are using her as bait right?" Asked Angela, with a shocked expression on her delicate face.

"Yes, they are aware. And they know I wouldn't let anything happen to Maddy." Booth said possessively, his eyes not leaving his 'wife.' She was becoming attached to the small infant.

After they finished dinner, no one was in a hurry to get up from their place at the table. Zack and Parker were talking excitedly about what a five year old and a boy wonder had in common, as the rest were talking about the case.

"So what do we do next? Wait until they kidnap the baby?" Asked Angela.

"No, we have an appointment on Thursday to got our hair done, for your wedding." Said Brennan, standing up to grab the baby, who was whimpering from the playpen.

"Who would get married on a Thursday?" Asked Angela, clearly not fazed that she was part of their undercover mission.

"No, it's a . . .what did you call it, Tony?" She asked, turning to look at her 'husband.'

"A dry run, you know, so you know what it looks like." Said Booth, starting to clean up the plates. "Whatever you women do before you get married."

"And how would we know?" Asked Brennan, a coy smile on her face.

"I don't know, it's written in your DNA." Said Hodgins, backing up Booth in the argument. Brennan was about to retort, before he opened his mouth. "It's a saying, Dr. B."

"Roxy." Corrected Booth, placing all the dishes in the sink. "Coffee?"

The squints sat patiently in the family room and both 'parents' put the children to bed. Angela sat on the love seat next to Zack as Hodgins viewed the DVD collection. "Finding Nemo. . . Toy Story. . . The Little Engine that Could. . . Scamper the Penguin, I don't think Roxy has seen any of these movies." he chuckled.

"I would put money on it." Answered Zack, as Booth wandered into the room sitting on the couch. "I've only seen them because of my nieces and nephews."

"Where's the wife?" Asked Angela, ignoring the boys.

"Putting Maddy to bed, I had to supervise her changing the diaper. She's never done that before." Answered Booth, placing his feet on the coffee table.

"I've never thought I would here the word'supervise' and referring to her in the same sentence from you." Said Angela with a smile, earning her a glare from the FBI agent.

"She has learned a lot in the last few hours." Said Booth, with a small smile. "And now she struts around the house like she's been doing this all along." Hodgins and Angela chuckled as Zack tried to analyze the science of strutting.

"I do not strut." Said Brennan, taking her seat right next to Booth. Being on the long couch, there was plenty of space on the left side of the doctor that remained vacant, which didn't go unnoticed by the cheering section and to add to their excitement, Booth absently placed his arm around her slender shoulders.

"You do too, honey." He said, kissing her on the temple. Playing the perfect role as the perfect husband.

"God, I can't take this anymore." Said Hodgins with a laugh. "You guys are good at this game, you have me believing."

"We are supposed to be." Answered Brennan, putting her hand to her mouth to cover a yawn as the rest of the room took it as their cue to leave.

"Well, I've got a picture at home that needs to be completed." Said Angela, ushering the boys out of the house, each saying their goodbyes and both went upstairs to get ready for bed.

Brennan sat on the bed in her pyjamas with a smile as she watched Booth take off his jeans, leaving him clad only in his t-shirt and boxers as he climbed into bed with her.

"Thanks Booth." Brennan whispered as she snuggled under the sheets, yawning again.

"For what?" Asked Booth, wrapping his arm around her waist, his face buried into her hair.

He waited for her to respond, when he noticed her even breathing.

She had fallen asleep.


	8. Suspects in the Salon

1**Title: Six Bodies in the Pasture**

**Rating: **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the story . . . I thought I'd get this one up, because I don't know when I'll update next. But for sure the next chapter will have all the action in it. **

**And Here are links to the random dresses told about in my story.**

Angela's "Wedding" Dress: Dress:

Dress

Dress

Eight:** Suspects in the Salon**

"_Thanks Booth." Brennan whispered as she snuggled under the sheets, yawning again. _

"_For what?" Asked Booth, wrapping his arm around her waist, his face buried into her hair._

_He waited for her to respond, when he noticed her even breathing. _

_She had fallen asleep._

Thursday came faster than it had ever. Maybe it was because Angela was excited to get her hair done, or because she was going to see Brennan play mother again, it didn't matter-Angela was bouncing off the ceilings, excited.

She buzzed around the lab, sending Hodgins and Zack into a frenzy.

"For the love of god, if she starts sing 'La Vie Boehme' again, I might have to take drastic measures." Grumbled the entomologist, looking up from his computer.

"Count me in on that." Sighed Zack, tapping his pencil on the table, glaring at the artist who was disrupting his work.

She hummed as she stepped up the stairs and picked up the skull from the unnamed victim, again trying to put a face to the young girl. "_ . . .To loving tension, no pension, to more than one dimension, to starving for attention . . . "_ She said under her breath.

"Gah." Hodgins cried, standing up to throttle her.

To save Angela from impending doom, Brennan walked into the lab with a smile on her face, followed closely by Booth and the children.

"Sweetie." Said Angela, practically bouncing to her, taking the infant from the doctor. "Aren't you just the cutest?" Both women began to fawn over the baby as Booth took Parker next to Hodgins.

"Thank you for taking her off our hands." Said the bug man with a sigh. Booth raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Angela has been driving us crazy." Zack nodded eagerly, but said nothing.

He chuckled as he watched both women, before looking at his watch. "Come on ladies, we have to get going before you're late for your appointment." He said with a smile, as he lead them out of the lab.

Booth pulled his SUV in front of the Fifth Avenue Salon ten minutes before their scheduled appointment, shifted in to park as they sat in the parking lot discussing the plan.

"Ok, so what exactly am I doing?" Asked Angela, poking her head from the backseat.

"You are getting married in two weeks," Said Booth, reaching in the back for a brown bag. "You are getting your pictures done today at four, and here is your tiara."

She gave a small squeal. "Is that it?" Asked Angela, pulling it out slightly and a clipping from a bridal magazine fell onto her lap.

"That's your dress, if anyone asks." Said Booth, taking it out of her hand to show Brennan, who gasped. The dress was gorgeous, Brennan had to admit. It was a white satin sleeveless dress, with a beaded metallic overlay that flowed to the floor.

"God, who chose this?" Asked Angela, clearly stunned by the choice. "I need to get their number."

"I did." Said Booth, sheepishly. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out another clipping. "This is yours, Roxy." The dress was black supported by black thin straps, an empire waist and a small bow just under the bust, going down to the model's calves.

"You are good." Whistled Angela, whose eyes met her best friends. Both in shock about his taste in formal dresses, not that Brennan didn't know that-the certain 'Vegas' dress awaited in her closet.

"I know, now get out and get beautiful." He said. As they got out, she pulled the sleeping Parker out of his car seat and they headed inside. "And make sure you try to get information out of them."

The ringing of the door, caught the attention of the small woman sitting on a vacant station. "Welcome to Fifth Avenue how can I help you?" She asked, looking at the new women in the salon.

"Hi, I'm Roxanne Scallion and we have an appointment at one." Said Brennan shifting the sleeping boy in her arms.

The woman turned to the computer and began typing on the keyboard. "Roxanne Scallion and Angela Montenegro, updos at one o'clock, right this way and we are ready for you."

Both Brennan and Angela followed her onto the floor and each taking their own station.

"Roxy! It's so good to see you." Said MacAdrian, her stylist from last time greeted and standing behind her and fluffing up her hair, looking at the boy in her arms. "Your son is so precious."

"Thanks." She said, positioning the boy on her lap so his head resting onto her chest, still out for the count. "He played soccer all morning at his play group and it made him tired." She looked at Angela who was chatting excitedly to the man who was doing her hair.

". . .And that is how he proposed to me, it embarrassed the hell out of me." Said Angela, who was clearly enjoying every minute of her lie. Showing off the ring on her left hand, the one she always wore that had belonged to her grandmother. "Roxy sweetie, have you ever met Kyle."

Brennan shook her head and extended her right hand for him to shake. "I saw you last time you were here, that husband of yours is gorgeous." He said, with a higher than normal pitch for a man. "I would want just a taste of him."

Brennan looked at him, eyes wide in surprise, clearly jumping to the conclusion that the man practiced cannibalism. "No, sweetie. It's an expression." Said Angela trying to stop her from saying anything.

"Oh." Said Brennan, turning back to the mirror.

"So what kind of look are we going for?" Asked MacAdrian, still taking out the knots with her fingers.

"I don't know, just up and curly." Said Brennan, again looking to her best friend, who was going into detail about how she wanted her hair to match her dress. "Can you go with that?"

"I can improvise, if you don't mind." Answered the stylist.

"All right." She responded, looking to the boy in her lap with a smile.

"Where is your husband this afternoon?" Asked MacAdrian as she started to run the curling iron through the bottom portion of her hair.

"He had to take my daughter for her check up, to get her S-H-O-T-S."She whispered the last part as not to scare the sleeping boy in her arms. "That's why I have Parker with me, so he wouldn't cause a scene at the doctor's office." Trying to remember exactly what Booth had told her to say.

"Oh, protective older brother I see." Said MacAdrian with a smile. "I only have a daughter, she just turned seven and probably would do the same thing if she had a sibling."

Brennan pondered her statement before speaking. "Don't you want any more children, you know as a playmate for your daughter?"

"No, this country is becoming too overpopulated." She spat almost angrily. "We've got children in orphanages and the foster system who needs to be adopted, because look what happens to them-for the most part they grow to be a burden on the government." Brennan bit her tongue, fighting the urge to argue with the woman.

"Why do you say that?" asked Brennan, slowly as to hide the hurt from her voice.

"If the country has a control on the masses, the poverty level would rise and the republican's can finally afford to get them medical help and support their needs." She began to rant.

"You're blaming the Republicans for poverty?" Asked Brennan, making sure she heard correctly. Being the liberal that she was, even she couldn't directly blame anyone party. She didn't even like the concept of parties.

"Yes, they were the start of it. Democrats have had their hands in on it also. During the next election there will be a new party on the ballot-The Environmental One party . . . "

"And who is running for president, Al Gore?" Scoffed Brennan, Angela had made her watch his movie _The Inconvenient Truth_, showing the effects of global warming on the planet. Sure, after watching it, she had taken steps to help.

"No, he's a democrat. Mr. Garret Harden." She said, starry-eyed and pointed to a picture at the far wall of a well-dressed man, with greying hair stood smiling back to the store. "He is the owner of the Avenue Salon franchise, we are his favorite store."

"Do you have a problem that I have two children?" She asked. MacAdrian sat down the curling iron and her eyes made contact with Brennan's through the mirror.

"I do, only because I have a problem with everybody having more than one child. But seeing how there isn't a law for a one child policy, it's not my say."

"If the government suddenly put in this policy, what would happen to the families with more than one child?" Asked Brennan cautiously. "They can't very well kill all the children who weren't the first to be born."

"Who says they can't." Said MacAdrian, picking up the iron and began curling her hair again.

Brennan made a mental note and sought it best, as too not argue with the woman, just yet.

Twenty minutes later the shop was empty, save for Brennan, Angela and Parker who had woken up and was sitting in the chair next to the doctor. The employees who had nothing else to do were fawning of the boy, showering him with sweets and innocently running their fingers through his soft curly hair.

"Mommy!" He said after one of them had stopped spinning him in the chair. Brennan didn't hear him, or didn't recognize that she was the one who he was calling. "Mommy, mommy, mommy."

"What? Oh sorry bud." She said responding to his chanting.

"Can they paint my toe nails?" He asked innocently, and his charm smile was in full swing. Though she had a hard time resisting his father, his charm smile was a thousand times worse.

"Sure, just don't tell your father." She said with a smile, she turned to her friend who shared her smile.

"Tony is going to get you for this." Said Angela a smile matching Brennan's.

Brennan's cell phone began to ring ten minutes before four. She had been sitting on the lounge couch for almost twenty minutes waiting for Angela to finish up.

"Hello?" She answered into the phone.

"Hey, are you guys almost finished?" Came the voice of her partner.

"Yeah, they are just putting the final touches and Angela will be ready to go." She responded into the phone with a smile. Her hair was curly and pinned strategically to her head as some fell to frame her face. They said their goodbyes and she hung up her phone.

Angela's long dark hair had been twisted and braided out of her face as the silver tiara sat on top of her head, awaiting the veil to be attached to it. If either of them had known differently, it would have looked real.

"Mommy is daddy coming?" asked Parker, who was sitting next to her, leaning into her side and was absently playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Yeah, and then we are going to take Angela home and have some pizza." She told him, kissing him on the forehead. The boy cheered softly and returning the kiss to her cheek, the spike of his fake Mohawk tickled her cheek making her laugh. "Your father is going to kill me."

Angela walked over, a huge grin on her face to match the mood of the occasion. "So what do you think?"

"Amazing." Commented Brennan, she looked like she was about to get married. She stood up and pulled out her credit card to pay for the bill. Both nodded their thanks as they walked outside to Booth's SUV, which was waiting patiently across the parking lot.

Booth was leaning against the car with Maddy asleep in his arms, he had his stereotypical sunglasses on accompanied by his famous jeans and a random black T-shirt with the words 'I do my own stunts' written on the front.

"Don't you ladies look nice."Commented Booth as the pair had walked up to him, and he automatically kissed Brennan on the cheek, a new habit that was beginning to form.

Brennan blushed and Angela beamed. "Why thank you, Tony." She answered first.

Before Brennan could speak, Parker jumped out from behind her. "Daddy, daddy, do you like my hair?" asked the boy in excitement, pointing to the mass of hair spray and gel that held up his hair.

He chuckled, before catching sight of his finger nails. "You let them paint his nails?" Taking the boys hand to get a better look at the green nail polish that matched his shirt.

"They also painted my toe nails." He said excitedly, showing off his toes through his flip-flops. "Oops, sorry mommy." He managed to say, about giving away their secret.

Angela and Booth laughed at Brennan as she picked up the boy and started tickling his sides. "That was supposed to be a secret." She growled playfully as he squeal in her arms.

"Daddy, help me!" he cried, laughing as his head hung upside down.

"I don't know Bub, I don't think you were supposed to tell me about your fingernails." He said teasingly to the boy, before kissing him on the forehead. "Did you get anything from them?"

"Plenty." Answered Brennan as she sat the boy down and opened the door for him to climb in.

"You can tell me later, right now both of you got to get dressed." Said Booth placing Maddy back into her car seat.

"Dressed?" Asked Angela excitedly, sitting in between both car seats.

"Yeah, I figured that since you both took the time and effort to get your hair done, for the FBI. The FBI can take you both to dinner, at La Casa Davinci. We have a reservation at six-thirty." Explained the agent, pulling the car out onto the road.

"You can do that?" asked Brennan, eyes wide.

"Yes I can." He responded with a smile, stealing a glance at her.

Booth and Brennan made it back to the house at near five, just enough time to get everyone dressed. Booth took Parker and got his squared away in his miniature tuxedo as Brennan dressed Madison in a small red dress and a matching headband, leaving her in her chair as she searched her closet for something to wear.

"I don't know if I have any formal clothing here." She grumbled as Booth walked in, straitening the black bow tie.

"Because you are looking in the wrong closet." He said, she could tell he was smiling as he stared at her tank top on her back.

"What do you mean, wrong closet? We've been living here for almost a week and . . . " she started to say, turning around to see Booth holding up the dress from the picture. "You didn't . . . "

Brennan was speechless, and her mouth gaping like a fish. "Yes I did, I know you wouldn't dare wear the Vegas dress, so this one is less . . . "

"Skanky?" She asked, raising a brow, remembering Hodgins refer to one of the ladies up in accounting.

"Where did you learn that word?" He asked with a smile. "No, you didn't look like that, you looked hot. This one makes you look more maternal." She returned to the bathroom and preceded to put the dress on and came out so he could zip up the back.

"Perfect." She said, giving herself the once-over in the mirror. "How did you know my dress size?"

"That's classified information, Dr. Brennan." He said before turning on his heels. "Hodgins should be here any time now, so hurry and put your shoes on." Sure enough a horn from the street was heard through the windows. "That must be him."

Walking down the stairs, she quickly slipped into her shoes as her 'husband' waited at the door holding the car seat and Parker stood next to him. "Wow, mommy." Said Parker.

She blushed. "Thank you, and you look quite handsome yourself." She commented, taking Booth's hand and walked out the door. She gasped, a white limousine waited outside the house.

"Hodgins wanted to take it." Said Booth, shrugging his shoulders at her glance. "Because he knew that it wasn't bugged and/or tampered with."

They walked to the car and a tall African American man opened the door. "Good evening, Mr. And Mrs. Scallion. My name is Joseph and I will be the driver for the night."

"Thank you." Brennan responded quietly stepping into the long vehicle, and Booth handed her the baby at which she strapped her in. "Hello guys." Zack, Hodgins who wore both wore tuxedos', Angela who was sporting a red strapless dress that had an uneven hem line that ended at mid thigh, and even Cam, wearing a yellow halter dress the flowed to the floor, sat in the limousine.

"Hello, Roxy." They each chanted as Booth and Parker got into the car. Joseph shut the door behind them. "Tony."

Getting themselves situated, the ten pairs of eyes fell onto the forensic anthropologist. "We heard you got some sort of lead." Spoke Cam who was sitting in between Parker and Angela.

"I do." Answered Brennan, leaned in and started to explain.


	9. The Woman and the Man in the Window

1**Title: Six Bodies in the Pasture**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter Nine: The Woman and the Man in the Window**

_Getting themselves situated, the ten pairs of eyes fell onto the forensic anthropologist. "We heard you got some sort of lead." Spoke Cam who was sitting in between Parker and Angela. _

"_I do." Answered Brennan, leaned in and started to explain. _

Joseph pulled away from the house as Brennan began to speak. "We were talking about Boo . . . uh Tony taking the baby to the doctor, when we got talking about her daughter. I had asked if she wanted to have more children and she started saying that the country is overpopulated." She explained, about Garret Harden and the Environmental One party.

Immediately after she finished her account of what had happened in the salon, Booth pulled out his cell phone. "Hey Will, it's me." He said into the phone and listened for the man on the other line. "Yes, I need to know everything about one Garret Harden and the Environmental One party. Thanks." With that he hung up, turning his attention back to Brennan. "She didn't say anything else?"

"Nope, but she was rather snippy by the time she finished doing my hair." Said Brennan pulling out the bottle from the small diaper bag and gave it to the fussing baby. Her attention going to the infant.

"Did you get anything Angela?" Asked Booth, placing his hand on Brennan's thigh.

"Kyle was having a rough time in his relationship. His partner and him want to adopt a child, but you know how the times are." Said Angela. "The agency that they were going through wasn't . . . " She stopped suddenly, her mouth hung open as if the light turned on.

The ten pairs of eyes fell onto the artist as she placed the pieces together. "What if they kidnap the children and give them to childless couples." She pondered out loud.

"Then why did they kill them?" Asked Zack, who wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying, he had spent the last couple of minutes talking with the five-year old.

"Maybe they started crying and so they tried to quiet them." Said Brennan, shaking her head in surprise. "It can take five seconds for an infant to die of Shaken Baby Syndrom, the veins that attach the brain to the scull detatch, the blood pools . . . "

"Bones." Booth whispered in a low voice and motioned to Parker, who chose that moment to take interest in their conversation. She almost shivered at the sound of her given name. She wouldn't let anyone know that she missed it.

"It's conjecture." Spoke Hodgins, being the rational one, who was seated next to the car seat and the wall, who showed minute interest in the conversation and was watching the tiny girl. "It makes sense, but we have nothing to go on."

The car stopped and Joseph came to the door and opened it for the group. "Welcome to Casa Davinci." He said formally.

Everyone climbed out of the limousine one by one, Brennan handed Booth the car seat before climbing out herself. Planting both feet on the concrete and she stood to full height, causing Angela to gasp.

Hodgins and Cam shot her a glance before she spoke. "That's the dress from the clipping." She said, circling her like a vulture. "God, you look gorgeous."

Brennan blushed, as Booth glowed with pride at the compliment. "Thanks, Angela." Said Brennan, taking Booth's hand as they wandered inside the restaurant.

Dinner was spent enjoying the atmosphere of what the Washington Post called _'a Six Star_' restaurant. It was genuinely something else, the high ceilings with glass chandeliers hanging every hundred feet and complimented with mahogany and spiral stair cases at the side. A chamber orchestra filled the air.

"Caprice Number 9 et Do Major." Said Brennan, easily recognizing the song. "By Pietro Antonio Locatelli. An amazing rendition of a . . ."

"I got it." Said Booth with a smile, they watched Angela dance with Hodgins in the center floor. Pretty rich boy took some dancing courses. Cam chuckled before dragging Zack onto the dance floor, leaving the 'family' at the table.

Booth leaned over to his son, who was fidgeting in his seat and whispered into his ear. The boy's charm smile began to brighten up the dim room. He stood up and walked over the forensic anthropologist and held out his hand. "Mommy, would you like to dance?"

She stood up and took his tiny hand in hers. "I would love too."

The five-year old lead her to the dance floor and they began to dance to the chamber orchestra. Catching the attention of the entomologist.

"Angela, look." He pointed at the doctor. It took everything she had to not squeal. They turned around to take a look at his father. He sat with the bundle of red in his arms, watching his partner and son laughing softly as they danced across the floor.

"I'll take Parker. You take Maddy." Whispered Angela, who gained a nod from Hodgins. He walked over to Booth and easily took the infant from him. Booth took the hint and walked over to his son and partner.

Tapping the small boy on shoulder, who turned to look at his father. "May I cut in?" Booth asked.

The miniature charm smile flashed as he let go of her hand and handed it to his father. "Here, daddy." He said before scampering over to the artist, who picked him up and started to dance with the boy.

"He's going to be a problem when he gets older." Commented the father, wrapping his arms securely around his waist.

Her arms snaked around his neck. "And he isn't now?" She asked with a smile. "That smile gets him whatever he wants, its almost as bad as his fathers."

"Do I know this man? He must be amazing to make you weak in the knees." He said with a smile, innocently playing with the fabric of her dress.

"He is actually. He's about six foot one with brown hair and eyes. He is the softest, kindest, strong-willed man I know, along with one of the most stubborn pain in my ass. This man is amazing at his job, a fast learner and an amazing father, any woman would be lucky to be with him. I think you would like him." She said slowly, looking at his lips by the time she finished her speech.

"I think I would." He said, leaning closer to capture her lips with his. Her eyes flutter closed and eagerly awaited for him. But it didn't happen. "Bones, isn't that your hairstylists?"

Her eyes opened, slightly frustrated by the reality of why they were in that situation. Sure enough, MacAdrian, Kyle and some of the other women she recognized from the salon was sitting at a table next to the dance floor. "What are the chances that they chose to come to the fanciest restaurant in Washington on the same night as we are?" She asked, stepping closer to him.

"I don't know, but are you feeling like we should set them up?" He asked playfully as the brunette hairstylist scanned the floor, her eyes contacting with the couple and she leaned over to tell the whole table.

Brennan nodded and took his hand to lead him back to the table and took the baby from the entomologist. The baby was awake and cooing as she held the her close to her chest. She stood up, grabbing the diaper bag and left to change her, walking passed the stylists, pretending not to notice them.

As she neared the bathroom, a man in a dark suit with graying hair turned around bumping into the forensic anthropologist and infant. "Oh, I'm so sorry." He said, his voice sporting a very posh accent.

"It's alright, no harm done." She said, bringing the baby from her shoulder to cradle her in her arms.

"She's absolutely adorable." He commented, placing his finger in the tiny hands belonging to Maddy. "How old is she?"

"Thank you. Madison will be eight weeks on Saturday." Said Brennan, glowing with pride. The girl cooed again and waved her arms excitedly.

"She is just adorable." He said with a nod, before rejoining his party.

Brennan rushed back to the table, the entire squint squad was sitting at the table eating dessert. "Tony." She said in a whisper. "That's Garret Harden." The twelve pairs of eyes moved to the table where the salon staff was sitting, even though only Angela and Brennan knew who they were.

They took it as their cue to leave. Unfortunately for them, they had to walk past that exact table. And their twelve pairs of eyes followed the exiting party.

"Daddy, can I go to Dr. Jack's house and play his video games?" Asked Parker, from his dad's arms.

Brennan and Booth made eye contact and silently thought it was the best, if they were going to try to take Maddy, Parker was best not being there. "If it's alright with him."

It was as if he was a mind reader. "Yeah, we'll have a ton of fun." Said Hodgins, ruffling the blond hair. "And you can try to beat Zack at Dirt Racing."

The boy cheered excitedly as they exited La Casa Davinci.

The white limousine took the freeway home, and the ride was accompanied by small chatter about random things. Brennan stared aimlessly out the window, taking a notice of a blue sedan in the lane behind them which had followed them from the restaurant.

"That sedan has been following us." She said, the first time she had said anything since the restaurant.

"Are you sure?" Asked Angela, worriedly.

"There is one way to find out." Said Hodgins, picking up the compartment phone. "Joseph, please get off the freeway and take the longest way possible to get to the Scallion's home." And hung up the phone.

Immediately the limousine exited the freeway and took the first right turn and began to take the scenic route through suburban Georgetown.

Sure enough the blue sedan began to follow at a discreet distance.

They made it home just after nine and they sat in the limousine for a moment longer than normal, preparing themselves mentally for what might happen that night. "Thanks for looking after Parker." Booth said, stepping out first before helping his partner out second.

Brennan dug through the diaper bag and pulled out a pair of boy's pyjamas and handed them to Hodgins. "Please call us, if something happens." Said Hodgins, seriously. Ever since being stuck underground in a car together, they shared a deeper understanding and care for each other.

"We will." She whispered, before the three of them walked into the house. "So now what?"

"I guess we get her ready for bed." He shrugged, as he locked the door behind Brennan and followed her up the stairs.

She went into their room and laid the baby on the bed. Booth came up behind her and pulled the zipper down off the dress, she smiled her thanks before walking into the bathroom to change. Booth took the liberty to get the baby ready for bed, changing her clothing into her pink one piece. Brennan came out of the bathroom in pink pyjama bottoms and a white shirt with thin straps that formed to her in the right places.

As Booth returned from putting the baby into her room, his mouth opened slightly as he took sight of her. She was hanging up the dress in 'her' closet. She turned around and had a smile on her face. "All set?"

"Yes, ready to go." He answered, walking into the bathroom to change out of his tux.

He came out, wearing blue bottoms and a white T-shirt and hung up his tux in her closet. He sat next to her on the bed and began to help her pull out the pins from her hair.

"Thank you." She said, bringing her hands down from her hair and collected the pins from Booth. "There has to be at least four hundred in there."

He smiled as he pulled more of them out, the curls cascading down being freed from the pins. "I wouldn't say four hundred, maybe forty." He said, taking another pin and setting it into her hand. He pulled out the last pin, and ran his fingers through the dark ringlets.

Standing up, she placed the pins on the vanity and returned to sitting next to him on the bed. "What do we do now?" She asked, entwining her fingers at her lap and looking at the floor. They had been sharing the bed for almost a week and she had never been more nervous.

"I can think of some things." He said pulling his lips to hers. She was slow to respond, and eagerly allowed him access.

He started to deepen the kiss and pulled away from him. "What are we doing?" She asked breathlessly.

He chuckled slightly. "I think that is quite obvious." His hand found its way to her face, and moved to kiss her again.

She pulled back and placed her hand on his chest. "No, wait." She said, wrapping her arms around herself.

"What's wrong?" He asked, bringing his hands to her arms.

She stood up, and tears began to fall down her face. "What is this?" She cried, walking over to the windows.

"I don't know what your talking about." He said, still sitting on the bed. He didn't want to scare her away.

"Is it just because emotions are running high? A one night thing because we've been at so close of quarters for a little more than a week?" She cried in a whisper.

He watched her, she had been so happy the entire time they had been 'playing' house, he didn't stop the think of the consequences once they gave the baby back, Parker went back to Rebecca and both went back to their own apartments.

He stood up and went next to her. "Temperance." He whispered, "That's not how it goes, I've had these feelings for you for a very long time." Booth was always very charismatic, knew exactly what to say to make her feel better, but it wasn't to make her feel better only to make her realize that he was serious.

Her eyes found its way to her feet, embarrassed that she had jumped to conclusions like that. "It's just that . . . "She was about to explain

"I know," He said, his hands finding their way back to her waist. "But this is different. I won't abandon you or hurt you, Temperance. And I sure as hell don't want this to end when this is over, this you and me thing."

He opened his arms to allow her into his embrace, which she eagerly accepted, burying her face into his chest. "I'm sorry." She said, muffled by his chest.

"For what?" Booth asked, kissing the top of her forehead.

"For making this difficult, I've never been good at relationships."She cried softly, Booth had to strain his ears to hear what she said. "Just men in the past haven't been the best. . ."

Pulling back slightly, his brown eyes met her icy blue ones. "I'm different, Bones. You should know that." His hands cupped her cheeks and kissed her one more time, this time without fear.

She took the liberty of deepening the kiss, running her hands through his short hair and his hands found their way up from underneath his shirt. Brennan stopped the kiss.

Breathing heavily he made eye contact again. "What?"

"We are being watched." She whispered, pressing her lips to his again.

He backed them away from the window and fell onto the bed. He broke the kiss. "We'll continue this when this is all over." He whispered, brushing a curl from her forehead. "Go check on the baby."

She nodded and walked out of the bedroom and into the nursery.

Brennan picked up the infant and brought it to she shoulder as if to calm her from crying. She sat down on the rocking chair and held her close.

She returned ten minutes later and again climbed into bed next to him. He was watching the TV, a show she didn't recognize, not even if she tried. A red headed woman was chasing after a tall dark haired man.

"That thing is creepy." She whispered, laying her head onto his chest.

"The baby?" He asked, his eyes moving from the TV to her. "Those people who specialize in those lifelike infants are amazing."

"Yeah, but it was awake and not moving. It doesn't have any internal structure, its like jelly." She shook the feeling from her.

"The great Temperance Brennan grossed out by a jelly baby?" He teased, rubbing his thumb over the exposed skin at her waist line.

She shook her head and dropped her voice. "Did you check on Maddy?"

He nodded as a soft thud could be heard on the baby monitor, both shot out of the bed and Booth grabbed his gun, tossing one at her. "Come on, Bones. Lets catch these sick bastards."


End file.
